Dark Rider Atem
by scrletfyre
Summary: Yugi Moto was you average teen until he witnessed a horrific event that is going to change his life. While running for his life he stumbles upon a mystical motorcycle which transforms him into the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider also known as Atem
1. introduction

1 – Introduction

Hey fan readers I wanted to give you a little back ground on this fan fiction story. This story is sort of a fusion of Yugioh and Ghost Rider. In no way shape or form do I own the characters associated with Marvel and/or Yugioh. Here is the break down of the Yugioh cast and whom they will be portraying in the story. Playing the part of Ghost Rider will be Yugi Moto/Atem Yami – a spirit of vengeance whom punishes criminals whenever innocent blood is spilled. Playing the part of Caretaker will be Maxamillion Pegasus – a stranger whom acts as a guide and instructor whom seems to know a lot about the spirit of vengeance. Playing the part of Punisher will be Seto Kaiba – after loosing both of his brothers due to a gang shooting and desperate for vengeance against the criminals, the Punisher uses his vast resources to punish criminals. Playing the part of Doctor Strange will be Merik Ishtar – once a brilliant young doctor whom lost the use of his hands after a fatal accident, he became desperate to regain the use of his hands. He sought the aid of a mystic whom told him that he was destined to become the sorcerer supreme teaching him the mystic arts. Playing the part of Blade will be Bakura Ryou – born half human/half vampire, he hunts down killing vampires in order to protect humans. Playing the part of Daredevil will be Joey Wheeler – being blinded by unknown radioactive chemicals, he kind of developed a 'radar sense' which combines all of his enhanced remaining senses allowing him to see without seeing. And playing the part of Wolverine will be Duke Devlin – a mutant with extraordinary healing capabilities and a laced adamantium skeleton with extendable adamantium claws, he also possess heightened senses. The villians that will appear will be various Ghost Rider villians from all of the comic book series (from past to present). I will appreciate any and all comments as I hope that you will enjoy this story!


	2. the spirit of vengeance rides again

2 – The spirit of vengeance rides again

It was a quite and cold chilly November night as Yugi Moto and his girlfriend Tea Gardner walked hand in hand together down the street. Yugi had finally asked Tea out after being together for several weeks. This was their first real date. They had just finished having dinner at Papa Trey's as Yugi was now escorting Tea back home.

"Hey Yugi, let's cut through the park. It's quicker and my house is only several blocks away from the park." stated Tea as she unlinked her Caucasian hand from Yugi stuffing them into her coat. Yugi turned to his date quickly blowing warm air into his cold Caucasian hands in order warm them up as he looked at the brown eyed, brunette hair teen through his Amethyst eyes.

"All right Tea. Besides I promised your parents that I would see you home safely. I don't mind getting home a little late." replied Yugi. The two teens began to enter Domino Park as Yugi linked his right arm through Tea's left arm stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. A smile stretched across Tea's face as she laid her head onto Yugi's shoulder pulling him closer while her eyes glittered in the night. Yugi swallowed harshly as it felt like his lips had gone dry. The sound of the bugs chirping and howls hooting surrounded them.

As they were about to leave the park, they could hear strange voices coming from the other side of the wall that surrounded the park.

"I hope that you have it. This isn't the best place to do business." stated a man with a thick Italian accent. Both of Yugi and Tea poked their heads around the wall to see what appeared to be two gangs facing against each other. One gang looked to be like Italian mobsters that are often see on television series and/or in the movies. The other group looked to be ninja's as they were all dressed in robes.

"Come on you know as well as I do that the police don't patrol this area. And of course I have your money right here." stated one of the ninjas whom wore a Halloween red and black hockey mask over his face as he held up a briefcase. "Now show me the product!" The fat Italian mob boss snapped his fingers together as one of his henchmen brought forth a huge silver case setting it on top of a parked Blue Toyota Carola. The henchman opened the case to reveal three canisters . "Excellent, it was a pleasure doing business with you." stated the masked man as he snapped his fingers together. The ninjas lept swiftly attacking the mob henchmen before they had a chance to defend themselves.

"What is the meaning of this Deathwatch?" asked the fat Italian boss man.

"Sorry but I had a change of heart. I will keep my money and take the merchandise along with your life. But I will give you the pleasure of seeing the face of death before you die." replied Deathwatch as he removed his face mask as he then took the mob bosses head twisting it around completely as it snapped loudly. Tea screamed out loud alerting the ninjas that they weren't alone. "Someone has seen my face. Kill them all and leave no witnesses!" shouted out Deathwatch as he placed back on the face mask. The ninjas took the guns from their kill shooting in the direction that Yugi and Tea where hiding. Both teens scrambled to their feet running while trying to avoid the flying bullets as the sounds of gun fire echoed through the night. Several bullets ripped through Tea as she went down. Yugi quickly helped Tea back to her feet as they kept on running. Yugi was afraid for not only his life but also Tea's as well. Tea was bleeding and he didn't know how badly she was hurt.

Suddenly Yugi lost his footing as he and Tea slid down a deep embankment that landed him in the middle of the forest.

"Ouch, that hurt! Tea are you all right?" Yugi asked scrambling over to where she laid. Tea laid unconscious bleeding badly as she had several wounds through her arms, shoulders, and legs. Yugi had to get her to the hospital and fast. Yugi pulled Tea deeper into the forest through the leaves when he suddenly tripped over something backwards. Laying underneath Yugi's legs laid a motorcycle. "What on Earth is this doing here? I hope it still runs because it might be our ticket out of here." he stated in a hushed whisper. As Yugi dusted off the fall leaves with his blood covered hands, his hand touched the gas cap which emitted a strange glowing light as mystical flames engulfed Yugi's body. Yugi screamed out loud as the mystical flames began to transform his body.

The mystic flames altered Yugi's body transforming into a taller and more muscular person. Yugi's golden bangs became pale yellow as the rest of his maroon spiked hair disappeared as flames erupted from his skull. Yugi's skin became much paler as marking appeared underneath his eyes. A pair of scarlet red triangles streaked down as a pair of capital C marks curled over the streaks. Yugi's eyes became black as his pupils changed color as they now glowed a bright shade of blood red and his irises became slits. In the middle of his forehead sat a diamond shaped purple gem as a pair of fangs emerged from out of his lips. Yugi's clothes changed replacing what he was wearing with black leather motorcycle clothing. Yugi now a black leather jacket with a white v-neck collar and a white capital Y on the jacket. On one of the sleeves appeared a strange symbol (the medallion of power featured in the Ghost Rider second series) that could also be seen on the motorcycle as four long white spikes ripped from his shoulders as a silver chain hung across his chest. Dark blue white spiked bracelets rested above his black leather gloves. A dark blue white spiked belt sat on his hips above a pair of gray jean pants as he wore a pair of black leather motorcycle boots. Yugi was no longer as the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider, Atem now stood in his place. The bike that Yugi had tripped over had also transformed into a bad ass cycle that came straight out of hell as it had flaming bike wheels for tiers. The Dark Rider gently picked up the injured Tea, straddling over the bike as he kick started it to life. The bike roared as Atem drove it out of the woods leaping over the ninjas whom had seen a bright flash of light coming from the woods.

"Innocent blood has been shedded. The innocent shall be avenged." Atem shouted out in a dark eerie ghost-like voice. As the bike and rider landed behind the group of ninjas. The ninjas quickly turned around as Atem got off of his bike. Sounds of gun fire echoed through the night as bullets ripped through Atem's body. But this didn't stop the spirit of vengeance as he unlinked the chain that hung around his chest. Atem whipped the chain around as the metal links came magically undone as the links then transformed into shurikens that ripped through the ninjas before they flew back at Atem reforming into his chain as he relinked it across his chest. The need to avenge the innocent was great but he needed to get the injured person to the hospital. Atem walked back over to his bike as he restraddled it taking off into the night.

Atem drove through the city quickly weaving in and out of traffic as a trail of fire streaked behind him from his bike's wheels. Atem drove at top speeds as he could clearly hear the sounds of police sirens. Within several minutes Atem pulled up to the emergency loading and unloading zone for ambulances.

"Hey you can't drive up here!" someone shouted at the Dark Rider. Atem unstraddled the bike carrying unconscious and injured Tea to a near by gurney. The tech hands stood in silence staring at Atem's ghostly appearance.

"This woman needs medical attention, NOW!" Atem stated. The tech hands quickly wheeled Tea into the hospital as Atem went back to his bike. It roared as he started it back up after straddling the bike as the rider took off into the night. Atem drove around until the early hours of the morning ending up in a graveyard. The mystical flames on Atem's head and on the bike's wheels died out as the Dark Rider began to transform back into Yugi Moto. The transformation seemed to last a couple of minutes as Yugi stood in the Dark Rider's place. Yugi's mind was still spinning as he straddled the bike which had also transformed back to normal, kick starting it back up as he took off for the hospital. Yugi had no clue about what had just happened but he knew that he had to get to the hospital!


	3. be afraid of the dark

2 – be afraid of the dark

Yugi Moto entered the hospital bloody and battered as his vision began to blur. He could see several nurses and doctors heading towards him. He could also see his grandfather Solomon Moto as he yelled out Yugi's name. Everything began to dim around him as he began to loose consciousness. The voices became mummers but he could hear one voice loud and clear as day.

*Find Caretaker, he can help you. He knows what has happened.* stated an eerie ghost-like voice before Yugi had lost complete consciousness. Yugi had no clue of what the voice meant and who this Caretaker person was. In Yugi's mind, Yugi relived what had happened that night trying to piece information together. In some strange way he knew that the name of the being that he had transformed into. The being was known as Atem but he was also referred to as the Dark Rider. But one question still lingered in Yugi's mind. Why and how did he transform into Atem?

Yugi regained consciousness finding himself hooked up to a IV drip and medical equipment. Yugi's head pounded like a jackhammer as he slowly sat up in the bed that he was laying in. Yugi rubbed his pounding temples as a doctor stood in the room going over his chart. Yugi's grandfather looked relieved that Yugi was alright as he regained consciousness.

"Well good morning Yugi Moto, you must be one really lucky teen. Your injuries are not that serious. You gave everyone a good scare when you came in. We thought that you ended up like Tea Gardner." stated the hefty African male who spoke with a booming voice.

"Is Tea all right? Can I see her?" Yugi asked as he was unhooked from the IV and medical equipment.

"She is stable condition right now but she is in a comma at this moment." stated the doctor as he then left the room. Yugi's grandfather gave Yugi a fresh change of clothes as Yugi got up getting dressed.

"Oh by the way Yugi, a police detective wanted to ask some questions about what happened last night." stated Solomon Moto. Yugi knew that he could never tell anyone what really happened last night as he would be locked up in a loony bin. "But first go and see Tea. I will be out front finishing up the paperwork." stated Mr. Moto.

"All right grandpa." Yugi replied as he could hear his grandfather leave the room. Yugi finished getting dressed as he left his room getting directions to Tea's room. When Yugi entered Tea's room he found Tea's parents there talking to the doctor. The minute that Yugi saw the condition that Tea was in, he couldn't help the tears forming in his eyes. A part of him felt guilty that he was up and walking around as if nothing happened. As the doctor left the room, Yugi apologized for what happened.

"It isn't your fault Yugi we know that you tired you best to protect her." stated Mr. Gardner.

"Come on dear let Yugi spend some alone time with Tea." stated Mrs. Gardner as both parents left the room.

Tears began to fall from Yugi's face as he walked over to Tea's bedside. Yugi leaned over Tea gently kissing her on the forehead before he sat down next to her bed.

"I am so sorry Tea, none of this was supposed to happen. Hopefully what did happen may hold a way to cure you. Please hang on Tea." Yugi stated as he hoped whatever magic was in the motorcycle could help him save Tea's life.

ELSEWHERE ... Deathwatch had the silver case sitting on his office desk as he stated at the three canisters sitting inside. He still need a couple more components to complete his plans but there was still troubling him. None of his crew ever returned back from dealing with the two teens that saw his face. He couldn't help but to feel that something was up. Suddenly all the lights in Deathwatch's office went out by themselves.

"Blackout." Deathwatch stated as he opened a panel on his desk flicking on a switch to turn on the infrared light. An all white vampire stood in front of Deathwatch's desk with a smile stretched across his face exposing his full length fangs and his blood red eyes shined in the darkness.

"Sorry about the lights Deathwatch, you know that my skin is very sensitive to light." replied the vampire.

"I don't care about you skin condition Blackout. I have a special mission for you that only someone with your kind of special talents can pull it off." Deathwatch stated.

"Go on." replied Blackout as he sat down into a chair. Deathwatch proceeded to tell his plans to Blackout.

"The remaining items I need are found only in the multi-million dollar company known as Valentine Enterprises. Mai Valentine the companies owner wouldn't sell me the items that I needed. I want for you to go and retrieve the items that I need. Also I need for you to find out about two teens. These two witnessed what happened yesterday as they had also seen my face. I can't have anybody ruining my carefully laid plans."  
"I better be well payed for this job of yours."

"Of course Blackout, the money will be in you account once you have taken care of business." replied Deathwatch as the smile on Blackout's face stretched even wider.

"Excellent." Blackout stated as he then left Deathwatch's office. Deathwatch closed the case putting it back into his safe.

Blackout wondered down the street as the lights among the street went out. Blackout's first stop was at the local police department to find out who was working the case. Then he would pay that detective a special visit. Blackout loved his job. He could kill whomever he wanted without any remorse as it also enabled him to feed on human blood. Blackout entered the police department without any problem as he found out who was in charge of the investigation and the names of the two teens who had witnessed the events that happened. A smile stretched across Blackout's face as he planned to pay them all a visit. The detective would be harder to deal with and arranging his death to look like a suicide or a robbery. Blackout then left heading for the detectives home.

MEANWHILE ... Yugi drove around on the motorcycle that he had found that night in the woods. He had no clue how the magic in the motorcycle exactly worked but a part of him hoped that this motorcycle could help him out. Yugi had no clue where he was going but he hoped that in some aspect that something would happen.

At the same time Blackout had entered into the Detective Arthur Hawkins house as the detective became alert when all of the power in his place went out suddenly. The detective armed himself as he felt that something was wrong. The house was eerily silent. Detective Arthur Hawkins felt on edge when he suddenly turned the corner, he found himself face and face with Blackout whom held Arthur Hawkins daughter hostage. Blood dripped down Blackout's lips

"Sorry but this is personal business." stated Blackout as he smiled revealing his blood stained fangs.

As Yugi drove the gas cap on the motorcycle began to glow. A part of of Yugi was afraid to touch the glowing symbol but he knew that the Dark Rider could help whomever was in trouble. Yugi touched the gas cap getting engulfed by mystical flames transforming into the Dark Rider Atem.

Atem knew instantly the reason why he was summoned forth. Atem revved up his motorcycle as he drove the motorcycle towards where he sensed innocent blood had been spilled. A body was thrown out the window as Atem moved to catch the body as Blackout leaped after the child. Atem's fire hair was not effected by Blackout's power.

"Thank you for saving the child for me. Please forgive my manners but, now you must die!" Blackout hissed. Atem moved the female teen out of harms way with such speed and grace.

"I think not demon!" Atem stated as he caught Blackout with one hand throwing him to the side. "You have been easy to track with the stench of innocent blood on you. Why do so many people have to die and for what reason?" Atem asked as he could see another older man exist the house bleeding badly. Atem knew that he had to protect both humans from this vampire but the older human needed to get to a hospital. Atem would have to use all of his power and skill to protect the two humans. *Forgive me Yugi, this may hurt a little bit. I will try to go easy on you. But you must find Caretaker and tell him that I have arisen. He can help you.* Atem stated mentally as he pulled his power forth. Blackout moved grabbing the young girl.

"Don't try it. You definitely intrigue me. Whom in the world are you?" asked Blackout.

"I am the spirit of vengeance. I am the Dark Rider. I am Atem. Don't under estimate me vampire." Atem stated as power pulsed through Atem's body. He moved quickly getting in front of the other injured human.

"That's my daughter. Please don't hurt her." stated the detective.

"Don't worry human. I will get her back, trust me." replied Atem. Blackout could feel Atem's power manifesting.

"What in the world are you planning Rider?"

"You have no clue what I am fully capable of. Now come forth magician of darkness and merge with me." Atem stated as the jewel on his forehead glowed brightly. A dark magician came forth merging his body with Atem's as Atem's power increased greatly. Dark magic formed in Atem's hands as the rider threw the blast at Blackout. Blackout avoided the attack as the magic seemed to wrap around the young teen. Atem threw another blast at Blackout as the vampire just barely managed to dodge the attack.

"This isn't over Rider. We will take this up another time." stated Blackout as he took off leaving the two humans and Atem behind.


	4. enter the Caretaker

4 – enter the Caretaker

After Blackout was completely gone, the dark magician defused with Atem allowing the dark rider to take care of the humans. Atem silently thanked the magician for his help as the mystical motorcycle came up to Atem. He knew he had to get this human whom was injured to the hospital. Atem placed his hands onto the motorcycle infusing the bike with hellfire as the bike changed shape becoming much longer in order to fit multiple passangers.

"Get on." he told the two humans. The teen looked at her injured father unsure of what to do. Detective Hawkins just nodded his head believing that they could trust the Dark Rider. "Just hold on as tightly as you can. I am going to get your father to the hospital as quickly as I can." stated Atem as the teenage girl sat in front of the rider and the detective behind him. Atem undid his chain tying around the two humans before revving up his motorcycle taking off into the night.

Atem darted in and out of traffic as the teenage girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Never in Atem's life has the need to protect humans ever been so strong. He had no idea of what that vampire was after but he felt that it was somewhat connected to what happened to Yugi. *Right now I must ensure that these two are safe.* Atem thought to himself as he arrived at the emergency room within seconds. The tech hands stared at Atem almost in disbelief that he had returned back with two people this time both alive even though one was greatly injured. The tech hands took care of the detective as Atem's bike returned back to normal before Atem drove off into the night.

Atem drove for what seemed like an hour arriving at the graveyard. Atem felt at peace among the dead as he needed to regain his energy. Atem drove up parking in front of a mausoleum. Atem got off of his bike going inside sitting down next to the stone casket. Atem closed his eyes wondering deep into thought as he tried to piece together what he knew about himself and his mission. The rider must have passed out as he transformed back into his human form of Yugi Moto.

When Yugi awoke he felt sore and drained of energy that he could barely move. His head pounded as memories of yesterdays events played in the back of his mind's eye. He could remember hearing Atem telling him things in the back of his mind. It was by then that Yugi had noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place. A strange man entered into the room just as Yugi was finally able to move. The man was dressed in rather dingy looking clothes much like an undertaker would be dressed in as his long white hair looked to be a matted mess as part of it covered half of his face as he looked at Yugi through his sky blue eye the only one that Yugi was able to see.

"What was the Rider thinking when he left you in that mausoleum completely warn out. Just be grateful that I was the one whom had found you boy and not somebody else. But then again what was Atem thinking when he choose you for his host." the man stated with a slight southern accent. Even though Yugi hardly knew this man, he felt like he knew who he was. And this person seemed to know about Atem. Which made Yugi wonder if he could be the one that Atem was telling him to find.

"Excuse me but I know that this may sound strange but are you Caretaker?" Yugi asked as the man nodded his head yes.

"That would be me, Maxamillion Pegasus. You may call me Pegasus or Caretaker if you wish. I assume that he told you to find me Yugi-boy because I can help you two." replied Pegasus.

"But how do you know my name when I never told you it?" Yugi asked as Pegasus simply smiled.

"Simple Yugi-boy, I am more than I appear to be." replied moving his hair away from the half of his face to reveal a golden metal eye as the lines of the eye looked to be Egyptian in design. "I know more about you then perhaps you know about yourself. But we should focus on the bigger concern you have right now with the vampire that you, I mean Atem had battled yesterday night. Do you know if he found out what that vampire was after?" asked Pegasus. Yugi thought for a little bit shacking his head no. Pegasus scratched his chin wondering if Yugi even knew what was going on. "It seems that I don't have much of a choice but talk to the source himself." muttered Pegasus underneath his breath. Yugi looked at him in confusion as Caretake placed his left hand onto Yugi's forehead. His metal eye and hand glowed in mystical energy forcing Yugi to undergo the transformation into Atem.

"Sorry to call you rather suddenly Atem but I needed some information." stated Caretaker. Atem said nothing as he seemed to understand why Pegasus had called him forth. "Oh don't worry about your human host. He can't hear what we are talking about." he added.

"I have only been in his body for two days. And Yugi has no clue about his connection to me." Atem simply stated.

"I figured out as much. That would explain why you told him to find me. Now what about that vampire that you fought against?"

"I didn't find out much about him but, I have a feeling that it is connected to the event that awoke me from my deep slumbers. I do believe that I may cross paths with him again." replied Atem.

"Do you plan to tell him the truth about who you really are?" Atem's eyes trailed looking outside as he let out a long sigh. Atem brushed his hand through his fire hair knowing that sooner or later he would have to talk to his human host.

"I am not sure he is ready to learn the truth especially so soon. I plan to tell him in due time when I feel that he is ready and not sooner. So don't tell him anything beyond what is necessary." Atem snarled turning around looking Caretaker dead in the eyes. His fangs lengthened as his eyes glowed warning Pegasus not to say more that what he needed too. Pegasus swallowed harshly as he knew that Atem could do things to him that even he couldn't dare fathom was even possible.

"Alright Atem I will obey your wishes. Now give the body back to Yugi-boy." Pegasus stated. Atem simply closed his eyes as he transformed back into Yugi.

MEANWHILE... Blackout went back to Deathwatch's office troubled by his meeting with Atem. Deathwatch had not told him everything. Was he holding back information? Blackout was bound to drag the information out of the man whom employed him as Blackout stormed into Deathwatch's office.

"Deathwatch we have a problem. You have been hiding important information from me. I don't like being left in the dark especially if it isn't me whom is causing the darkness." Blackout snarled. Deathwatch simply looked at the vampire as it seemed that he had no idea of what the vampire was even talking about.

"What in the world are you babbling about Blackout?" Deathwatch asked.

"I am talking about the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider, Atem." stated Blackout. Deathwatch slammed his hands down onto his desk standing up. Even the man had heard legends of Atem.

"It is impossible. He is only a legend. Your telling me that he truly exists." stated Deathwatch as Blackout sat down into a chair. "Atem is something of a legend and urban bogyman for evil men like me. It is believed that he only appears when he senses that innocent blood has been spilled. It is also believed that he can make you relive every wicked thing you have done in your life time with a simple glance."

"I am telling you Deathwatch that the man is real enough. So you had no idea that he was interfering with your work."

"None what so ever Blackout. If I plan to have my plans succeed then I will have to accompany you when you go and retrieve the items we need from the Valentine Enterprises. Were you able to get any information about those two teens?" Deathwatch asked.

"I was only able to find out that one of them is in the hospital. And she is in critical condition." replied Blackout.

"At least you were able to find out something. Now all we have to do is make out our plans for attacking the Valentine Enterprises without drawing the attention of the spirit of vengeance. We don't need for Atem to interfere with our plans." stated Deathwatch as he walked back to his desk sitting back down.

MEANWHILE... Yugi had come back too as he swayed from side to side feeling a bit week.

"Take it easy Yugi-boy. Sit down before you pass out." Pegasus stated helping Yugi out.

"What did you do to me?"

"Sorry Yugi-boy I had to use my power to speak with Atem. I have the ability to draw him forth without shedding innocent blood." Pegasus replied as Yugi looked at him in confusion. "Oh that's right, you have no idea of the extent of the powers that Atem is capable of. As you grow used to his presence you will be able to feel him and sense him in the back of your mind. Right now you can only hear a trace of his voice mentally. If you focus really hard and concentrate you maybe able to hear him." Yugi did as Pegasus instructed focusing his mind inwards to try to find Atem's spirit.

*Yuuugiii.* stated a distant ghost-like voice in the back of his mind. Yugi's eyes shot wide open after he had heard the voice.

"Atem can only be called forth when innocent blood has been spilled but when your bond becomes stronger you maybe able to summon him forth on your own. Atem's powers are simple to understand as he will try as much as possible to avoid using the full extent of his powers. You managed to sample a small portion of it when he fought against that vampire. Atem has the power to control, manipulate, and manifest hellfire. His mystic chain can change shape into any weapon of his choosing. His mystic motorcycle can top speeds far beyond any land vehicles as it can run across water and drive vertically up any surface. His penance stare forces evil people to relieve every evil thing that they have done in their life causing them to feel the pain of their victims. Last but not least is power of dark magic which enable him to summon forth people and creatures that exist in the shadow realm to aid him. Atem can fuse with these creatures to increase his own powers. So now you know a little more about him than before."

"But why me?" Yugi asked.

"I am sorry Yugi but I can't answer that. Only Atem can. All I can do is help you out as much as possible." replied Pegasus. Yugi knew that Pegasus knew more than he was letting on. But he wasn't going to push for the answers as he would have to believe that in due time Atem will eventually tell him when he was ready to know the truth.


	5. Battle at Valentine Enterprises

5 – Battle at Valentine Enterprises

After talking to Pegasus about Atem and learning what Pegasus could tell Yugi about the spirit of vengeance, Yugi felt that he had some understanding of what Atem was capable of. Yugi left the graveyard where Pegasus lived, as he told Yugi that if he ever needed nay help or had any questions answered not to hesitate in coming back. Yugi drove the motorcycle to the hospital wanting to check on Tea and to the detective that Atem had saved. Yugi hoped that Tea was in better condition than the last time that he had visited her. Yugi felt that he needed a change of pace. Yugi was grateful that the one thing he didn't need to do was fill the motorcycle up with gas. As Yugi drove to the hospital, he thought over everything he had learned hoping that Atem would open up and reveal everything to him that Pegasus could not or would not share.

Yugi arrived minutes later at the hospital parking his bike before going in. After registering at front desk as then Yugi headed for Tea's room. When Yugi entered the room he was surprised to see the detective and his daughter in Tea's room.

"Ah you must be Yugi Moto. I thought that you might turn up." stated the detective.

"And you are?" Yugi asked although he all ready knew in someway who was.

"My name is Detective Arthur Hawkins and this is my daughter Rebecca Hawkins. I have a few questions to ask you." Yugi just looked at the detective nodding his head. "I want to know if you know anything about a man whom rides a motorcycle with a head of fire. He calls himself the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider, Atem." Yugi almost couldn't hide his shock as it stretched across his face. "You know to tell you the truth you look a little bit like him but there a big difference between you and him. There is an innocence and light about you were Atem seems more dark and almost evil even though he is one of the good guys." Yugi appeared more shocked by this revelation.

*Is it possible that he can sense the connection and that his has a super natural power. I only thought that people like Pegasus possessed that kind of power.* stated a dark eerie voice in the back of Yugi's mind.

"Atem?" he questioned in a low voice as he had heard him much clearly this time.

"Yugi are you all right?" Detective Hawkins asked snapping Yugi out of his trance.

"I am sorry Detective but I won't be much help. I lost consciousness and when I awoke I found myself in a graveyard. I am sorry that I won't be much help." replied Yugi as Detective Hawkins just stareed at Yugi as the young teen began to feel faint.

"Father stop it. You are doing it again!" Rebecca snapped as she caught Yugi before he passed out. "Mr. Moto hand on!" she shouted as Yugi lost complete consciousness.

Inside of Yugi's consciousness, Yugi was falling into the dark abyss.

"No Yugi!" cried at familiar voice as he caught Yugi's hand pulling the young petite teen close to his muscular body. "Yugi you must stay with me. I can't afford to loose you." Yugi's eyes, body, and mind were lifeless. Atem snarled deeply as he had half of a mind to take over Yugi's body and to give the detective a peace of his mind. *How dare he do this to my human host?* Atem hissed mentally but right now his main concern was for Yugi. Atem could feel a strange power flowing into Yugi's body. "This might work." he stated underneath his breath as he summoned his power forth. "Come and aid me oh servants of the shadow realm. Come forth Janis, the lightsworn mender and cure mermaid." Atem shouted as the jewel on his forehead glowed as two creatures magically appeared before him with bowed heads. "Please use your powers to help my human host." Atem stated as the two creatures bowed their heads and begun to work on Yugi. Slowly life returned to Yugi's body as Atem sighed in relief.

MEANWHILE...Deathwatch, Blackout, and Deathwatch's gang made their way to the Valentine Enterprises. Deathwatch hoped that his plan would go off without alerting the spirit of vengeance. While Blackout almost couldn't wait to fight the Dark Rider again. The group made their way into Valentine Enterprises using Blackout's powers to disrupt the power so the alarms wouldn't sound. Deathwatch's ninjas were armed with special weapons which would knock out the guards.

"Now remember Blackout no killing. I don't want the spirit of vengeance to ruin my plans." hissed Deathwatch.

"Oh come on Deathwatch. You are taking all of the fun out of it. I know that you get off of seeing people die. Live a little. Besides I feel that Atem is a kind of man that you yourself want to face against." Deathwatch knew that Blackout had a point. There will be no greater challenge in his life until he faced against the living breathing spirit of vengeance.

"All right Blackout, you win. Besides this way I might be able to buy out Valentine Enterprises. I want to take the privilege of seeing Mai Valentine die." Deathwatch stated as a smile stretched across Blackout's face. They made their way to the top floor to Mai's office finding the long blond Caucasian woman sitting at her desk trying to figure out what was going on. Something felt off but she couldn't figure out what it was.

ELSEWHERE...Pegasus entered into Yugi's hospital room. He found the young teen unconscious and plugged up to several machines. Pegasus closed the door locking the door behind him. His golden eye allowed him to see that Yugi was in pour shape but thankfully Atem had stepped in saving the teens life. Pegasus sat down next to Yugi's bed placing his right hand onto Yugi's forehead.

"Be grateful Atem that I felt someone trying to invade into Yugi-boy's thoughts. I almost reacted a little too late. I am also glad that you reacted so fast saving his life. If he had fallen into the abyss then he would have been lost forever." Pegasus stated as his hand glowed with magical energy as his metallic eye also glowed. Yugi's body soon was surrounded by mystical flames as his body transformed into Atem.

Once Atem was in control he carefully unplugged himself from the machines. Atem almost couldn't hide the anger he was feeling towards Detective Hawkins.

"Careful Atem. If you loose control over your darkness, I can't guarantee that I can stop it. You need Yugi-boy for that." stated Pegasus. Atem took a long deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Thank you for coming Caretaker. I am pretty sure that Yugi will recover by morning. Right now he is resting and healing in the void." Atem stated.

"Just make sure that you return before then. I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight that will require your special talents. Shall I take care of the one whom did this to Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked.

"Don't do anything rash Caretaker. I have a strange feeling that this human is a little bit like you. I know that he knows how to control his powers as he could feel that Yugi was lying to him but out bound is not complete enough for me to protect him while I am in the void." Atem stated.

"I hope that for your sake that Yugi-boy learns fast." replied Pegasus as he and Atem proceeded to leave the room. None one seemed to notice them as they left the hospital. Atem knew that Caretaker was using his powers to ensure that they didn't cause a ruckus. Atem also knew of Caretaker's powers to foresee somewhat into the future. Something inside of Atem's gut told him that Caretaker was right. He may find himself face to face with Blackout again. Atem's mystical motorcycle drove up to him as the rider mounted the bike taking off into the night.

AT THAT PERSISE MOMENT...multi-billionaire Mia Valentine found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Now Miss Valentine, I will not ask you one more time where are the components that I need in order to complete my mutated biotoxin bomb." stated Deathwatch.

"And I told you that I will not hand them over to you. Those items are very dangerous and something that shouldn't even be tampered with no matter for what purposes." replied Mai.

"Deathwatch allow me. I can get the information that you need. Besides I am starving." Blackout stated revealing his fangs to Mai. Mai Valentine shuttered now officially afraid for her life.

"Be my guest Blackout." replied Deathwatch. The vampire moved taking Mai into his hands sinking his fangs into Mai's neck.

As Atem drove around he could smell a familiar and strong scent of innocent blood as it was just spilled.

*Blackout!* he hissed mentally revving his motorcycle going faster through the streets. When he came upon the Valentine Enterprises building, he didn't stop as he revved his motorcycle straight up the building. Atem drove his motorcycle undoing the chain from around his chest twirling it as he then threw it into a window where the scent was coming from. Atem's motorcycle crashed into the building sending Deathwatch's ninjas scattering. With a simple flick of his wrist the chain moved as the links severed transforming into shurikens driving straight through the group of ninja's. Atem's attention then turned to Blackout and the masked man. In Blackout's arms laid a young woman whom had died by his hands. "Blackout!" snarled Atem as the shurikens flew back reforming into the mystical chain that he always carried.

"Sorry Rider but you are a little too late. I now have all of the components that I need to release my mutated biotoxin bomb. This will result in a quite deadly combination as half of the population of the tristate area will die immediately. The rest will die a slow and torturous death, driven mad by the toxin that is eating away at their brains and bodies. The organization that is employing me for this job informs me that the toxin will spread through the country like a plague. And for one with my sensitivity to death, it will be ecstasy. I will receive a very large fee for simply obtaining and releasing the contents whether they live up to the expectations of my employers or not." replied the masked man. Blackout dropped the dead woman as he smiled at Atem revealing his blood stained fangs and lips.

"I am simply in this for the money and all of the blood that I can drink." replied Blackout. A low threatening snarl escaped from Atem's lips as his own fangs lengthened as his eyes glowed.

"If you both think that I will allow you to get away with this then you have another thing coming." Atem snarled as he dismounted from his motorcycle. Atem's dark power vibrated from every pore of his body. He was in part grateful that his human host was unconscious in the void. Now he could use his full powers without any repercussions. He just had to be careful not to loose control over the darkness that was within him. Without Yugi's guiding light, there was no guarantee that he could stop the darkness from taking over him. Atem moved swiftly making his way through the ninja guards to get at Blackout and Deathwatch.

"Deathwatch release the bomb now. He won't be able to stop it once it starts." Blackout stated. Rage burned within Atem as he knew that he couldn't allow them to release that toxin. Hellfire began to erupt all around Atem as those whom got caught within the flames suffered intense pain feeling ice cold as the flames gave them all a glimpse of Hell. The flames wouldn't destroy them but they would suffer in pain living through the torments of Hell. Atem lept over the bodies racing after Blackout and Deathwatch whom had escaped to the roof. Atem moved taking the stairs two at a time.

*I have to stop them before it is too late!* Atem stated mentally as he reached the roof in the matter of minutes. Deathwatch and Blackout were cornered by some well dressed Italian mobsters.

"Sorry Deathwatch but we will take that toxic bomb from you now unless you are willing to risk your life for it." stated one of the mobsters. Deathwatch proceeded to hand the bomb over to Blackout.

"Sorry but I have no business in risking my life no matter how well the pay is." Deathwatch stated as he threw down a smoke bomb disappearing in the smoke.

"Well I don't care what you guys want. I won't allow you to take this from me." Blackout stated as he dived off the side of the building bomb and all. Atem raced after Blackout diving off the building as the vampire tried to release the contents of the bomb. Both men were heading for the pavement fast.

"Come forth creature and merge with me. Come forth Timeaus." Atem stated as the jewel on his forehead glowed as a dragon emerged from out of nowhere merging into Atem's body as a pair of huge dragon wings had ripped out of the rider's back. Atem flew faster after Blackout catching the vampire in his dragon clawed hands.

"No not when I am so close!" the vampire hissed as his fangs pierced into Atem's neck. Hellfire ripped through the rider engulfing both him and the vampire in the flames. Atem was not affected by the flames but the same couldn't be said for the vampire as half of his face ended up disfigured. Atem landed safely on the ground as Blackout managed to get loose of Atem's claws. The bomb was now rendered useless.

"It is over Blackout. The bomb is no more. My hellfire has purged the bomb rendering it useless." The twisted vampire snarled at Atem fleeing into the dead of night.

"This is not over yet Rider. I will get back at you for ruining my beautiful face!" the vampire hissed before he had disappeared. The dragon that had fused with Atem left the rider's body vanishing just as Atem's mystical motorcycle drove up to him. Atem silently thanked the dragon before mounting the bike and taking off into the night.

* * *

**Author's Notes...**

Hey everyone I know that you have a few questions about some of the things that is going on. I wanted to set the record straight. In my fan fiction the Ghost Rider is based off of the second series version of Ghost Rider featuring Danny Ketch. (This was my first comic and I have loved this version of Ghost Rider better than Johnny Blaze's version.) The reason I don't have any of the Yugi female cast featured is because in the actual Ghost Rider comics the females where secondary characters. They were never a main character except for Lilith because she was a villian. In my fan fiction Yugi is 18 and of course Atem's age is unknown. Atem will have many of the powers and abilities that Ghost Rider has in the comic series: the superhuman strength and durability, as well as the ability to project and control Hellfire. The penance stare which forces victims to experience the pain and guilt of their own misdeeds. An enchanted chain that can be transformed into various types of weaponry such as spears and shurikens and then return back to its original form. A motorcycle that is mystical in nature, allowing it to run across water and up vertical surfaces. If it is destroyed, the bike reforms moments later as he is able to summon and control the bike from afar. He will also have a few other powers not featured in the comics and/or the anime and manga versions of Yugioh.

Now replacing some of the cast from the comics with the Yugioh cast was tricky. Playing Stacy Dolan whom in the second series was Danny's girlfriend and cop will be Rebecca Hawkins (who will end up being a close friend to Yugi but not his girlfriend). Replacing Captain Dolan will be Arthur Hawkins (please note that I have completely changed these characters putting my own twist on them.) Taking over the role of Francis Ketch (Danny's adoptive mother in the second series) will be Yugi's grandfather (Yugi's parental guardian). Taking over the role of Barbara Ketch (Danny's sister in the second series) will be Tea Gardner (who will be Yugi's girlfriend). Playing the part of Caretaker is (Maxamillion Pegasus). I don't have any plans of having Johnny Blaze or Danny's friend Jack D'Auria "Shrieker" featured. I will have some of the heroes that Ghost Rider teams up with constantly in all versions of the comics appear (please see my introduction page for the list of the heroes and whom will be playing them). If you have any other questions, I will try to answer them in the next fan fiction. Please don't forget to leave me your comments. **scrletfyre**


	6. a friend's death

6 – A friend's death

Atem drove his motorcycle back to the hospital entering through the front door. Nobody seemed to be aware of his presence as he went back to the room that Yugi Moto was supposed to be in but he stopped and headed to the room Tea Gardner was in. He was greatful that Pegasus's magic was still in effect as it allowed him to walk around without drawing any unwanted attention. Atem silently slipped into Tea's room closing the door behind him. He silently cursed out loud when he saw the shape that Tea was in as blood tears glittered down his face. He felt so helpless as he couldn't do anything to help the teen. Even for someone as powerful as him, he was powerless to help Tea.

"I am so sorry Tea. If I had the power to help you I would but I can't. I know that your current state you can hear me. Please don't hold on. Move on into the light. I know that Yugi maybe sad by your passing but your body will never again be the same. I have seen this one too many time before. Even if you managed to wake up your wounds are too serious as you will be forced to die a slow and painful death. Please for everyone's sake move into the light." Atem whispered clutching Tea's hands. Tears glittered in Tea's eyes as she clearly heard Atem's words. Slowly her heartbeat slowed down before stopping completely. This was the only way that the spirit of vengeance could help. His voice was like a guiding voice to those who were suffering showing them the way to Heaven. It was one power Atem didn't use lightly as it usually worked only on those he or/and his human host knew. He could see Tea's spiritual body emerge forth from her body as she brushed away Atem's blood tears.

*Thank you Lord Atemu. Please give my love to Yugi Moto. Tell him that my spirit shall always remain with him and that I will always love him. I pray that one day your spirit will also find peace.* stated Tea's spirit. Tea had refereed to him by his true name which only a select few knew. He clutched the spirit's hand looking up at her.

*I thank you Tea but my spirit can never truly rest. It is my duty as the spirit of vengeance to help you will find peace in the afterlife. May Ra guide your soul.* With that said the spirit of Tea vanished as Atem walked out of the room heading towards Yugi's room. He could feel his human host stiring. Of course the human part of him had no idea of what Atem had just done. He hoped that Yugi would forgive him. Slowly Atem slipped into the room rehooking Yugi to the machines before the change took him over forcing the spirit of vengeance to vanish replacing it with the form of his human host Yugi Moto.

*Please forgive me Yugi!* he stated mentally.

Yugi rubbed his head feeling worse than usual. He felt so weak and drained of energy but he had heard Atem's parting words clearly. Tears streamed down the young teens face. Why was he crying and why did Atem ask for forgiveness. Suddenly he could hear panic break out. Despite his bodies protests, Yugi lept onto his feet stumbling to the door only to be caught by someone.

"Take it easy Yugi-boy." stated a familiar voice. Yugi looked up to see Pegasus there as tears streamed in his eyes as instinctively Yugi knew. The young teen collapsed onto his knees as the tears streamed down his face.

"Tea..." he cried as Pegasus held the teen close to him.

"Don't worry Yugi-boy...Miss Gardner didn't suffer. Atem used his powers to guide her. It would have been a matter of time before she died but it would have been slow and painful. Atem knew this. So while he had complete control over your body he went to try to stop those whom would have caused the world to suffer a terrible fate and to guide Miss Tea to Heaven's door. This only works on those that either he and/or you know. He didn't want Tea to suffer any more that is the reason why he helped her move on." Yugi stopped crying as he now understood why he woke up crying and why the spirit asked for forgiveness. Yugi sat there unable to say a word as he grieved for the lost of his friend.

Several days later Tea's funneral was held as Yugi remembered all of the good times that he and Tea had together. He stood there several minutes later after everyone had left looking at Tea's gravestone which read "Tea Gardner beloved daughter and friend. Who was loved and cherished by all." Yugi barely said a word to anyone as he blamed himself for Tea's death. The tears on Yugi's face still glittered down his face.

*Yugi please...Tea wouldn't want to see you this way.* stated a dark voice within his mind.

"Shut up. You have no right to say her name." Yugi snarled out loud.

*She told me that she loved you and that she will always be with you. She told me that she will always be with me. Would you prefer her to suffer forever until her body just gave up and die?* snapped the voice. Yugi placed his hand onto Tea's gravestone feeling the cool texture of slate beneath his fingers. He had no idea that Atem had also lost someone he care for. Did this mean at one time Atem was once alive? As Yugi looked up there standing right behind the gravestone stood a being that looked like him but was not him. Could it be possible that he was seeing Atem for the first time? Yugi blinked back the tears stunned. Lately he felt his connection to the spirit vengeance was becoming a little stronger as he could clearly hear him better than before. The spirit ran his ghostly hands over the slab as blood tears streaked down his face. *Loosing loved ones is never easy no matter how many times it happens. But always remember they are always with us in our thoughts and hearts. I had to do what I felt was best Yugi. I couldn't allow her to suffer like mine did not again. Please forgive me Yugi.* Atem stated.

*Again? Wait are you telling me that Tea was a reincarnation of your long lost love?* Yugi asked mentally rather than out loud. Atem simply sighed shaking his head yes.

*This was the fifth time that I have lost her. I don't know if or even when she will be reincarnated. I have managed to loose her only this time when I had the power to somewhat ease her suffering. The first time I had lost her was when I was human. The other three I was a spirit trapped in a void only able to watch from a distance.* replied Atem. Yugi was speechless as he had no idea. Atem was only now opening up about part of his past. Yugi could tell that he still cared for his love no matter how many times she was reincarnated or what form she was in. But what was Yugi's connection? That part still remained unclear. *Yugi it's time for you to take a trip. Head for Egypt. The answers lay there.* Atem stated before he vanished. Yugi just stood there for a few more minutes before he mounted his motorcycle taking off. Maybe his grandfather could use his connection to get him to Egypt. His grandfather worked part time as an archaeologist as Yugi knew bits and pieces of what his grandfather knew. He had been Egypt once before when he was little but this time would be different. This time he would be searching for answers about Atem's past and his connection to the spirit of vengeance.

**Author's Notes...the next chapter Doctor Strange will make his first appearance.**


	7. on a journey in Egypt

**Author's Notes: **thanks Leo112 for allowing me to use the review he wrote on chapter 6 as a quote for my story. Leo112 allowed me to use this with his permission. Although I have changed it a little bit but most of what he wrote is there. I don't own any of the characters owned Marvel's Ghost Rider and/or Yugioh. I have altered the characters to work for my fan fiction. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter as Doctor Strange makes his first appearance. Also check out my Deviant art under the same screen name for the pictures of the characters that I drew up for this fan fiction.

7 – on a journey in Egypt

Yugi sat quietly on the cargo plane bound for Egypt. Atem's mystical motorcycle was tucked safely away in the back. Yugi looked out a nearby window hating the thought that he had lied to his grandfather. He has been lying ever since the day the spirit of vengeance had become a part of him. Yugi told his grandfather that he needed to go Egypt for a research project that he was doing for school. He allowed his grandfather to make the necessary plans for Yugi's trip saying that he was only able to give him one week.

*A week should be more than enough time.* Yugi thought to himself. Although he was learning more about Atem even though it was a a little at a time. As Yugi looked out the window he remembered something that his mother had told him a long time ago. Both of Yugi's parents had passed on when he was seven years old.

"Things often become worse before they become better. In order to find the past, you will often find the future which will at time tend to repeat itself. How do you know of the hurt others feel unless you feel the same hurt for yourself? You must go on a journey to find out the truth about yourself and the world you live in." his mothers told him as Yugi could almost hear her voice.

*That is truly profound Yugi. Your mother must have been wise or a little bit shocked like the teen but didn't look like the teen. Atem bore many similarities to Yugi.

*She was a little bit of both of. I still miss her to this day.* Yugi replied.

*Yugi may I ask...how did your parents die?* Atem asked. Yugi thought about it for a little while before answering.

*I was told that it was a car accident but now I am not so sure if it was an accident.*

"Excuse me young Mr. Moto...we will be landing in Egypt shortly. Are you certain that you will not need a translator or a guide?" asked one of the cargo hands snapping Yugi back into reality.

"No I shall be fine. This isn't my first trip to Egypt." Yugi replied smiling at the cargo hand.

"All right if you are sure. If I may ask...where are you planning to go?" asked the cargo hand.

"To the valley of the kings. My research is on the ancient pharaohs that once lived and ruled Egypt. With the training I had when I was young, I should be able to get a lot of information while taking in the sights." Yugi replied. It felt strange to him that even before now he had no clue to where he was going. Once in Egypt he planned to let either his instinct and/or Atem tell him where he needed to go. He could feel a strong pull to the resting place of the pharaohs.

MEANWHILE...A young Egyptian male stood out side of a huge pyramid that was nothing like he has ever seen before. A recent sandstorm had revealed the temple. Some of the remaining archaeologists had summoned him due to the fact that any whom had entered the temple was never seen from again. Some of the workers grew worried that the place was haunted. The young Egyptian brushed back his tri-color hair of platinum blond bangs, ghost white middle, and raven black back. His dark violet eyes scanned the temple. He wore a blue sleeveless top with a white cross on it as it showed off his muscular bear stomach. He wore a pair of black leather pants with an Egyptian belt with gray hawk feathers hanging off of it. He wore several dark gold bands on his legs, arms, and wrists. Around his shoulders hung a long red cape with an upturned collar as the edges were trimmed with yellow as it was held in place by a large eye button at the base of the neck. Everything about this man said that he was a sorcerer.

"No doubt there is dark magic within these walls and something else...I sense a necromancer inside. Be sure that no one dares enter this temple after me until I take care of the problem." the sorcerer stated in Egyptian before he entered into the temple.

ELSEWHERE...Yugi had mounted his mystical motorcycle grateful for his mode of transportation even in the thick desert sands, the bike seemed to glide easily along the surface as the sand didn't seem to clog up any of the gears on the bike. Yugi was dressed in light clothes as he knew how harsh and unforgiving the desert could be. Around his eyes he wore a pair of sunglasses type of goggles as he made his way to the valley of the kings. Yugi hadn't seen Alex Brisbane since he was eight years old. Ten years had past since then as he remember Alex had called his grandfather before Yugi's trip stating that a new temple had appeared and that he was asking for assistance. Yugi volunteered since he was going to be down there anyway. It felt strange to Yugi to have a mysterious temple surface just before his trip.

*There is definitely other forces at work here. Even when I was a young kid, I felt some sort of connection, a tie to Egypt. I had learned and could read the hieroglyphics like it was second nature to me.* Yugi thought to himself. Suddenly the glowing of the gas cap caught him attention. He could feel that Atem needed to surface as innocent blood was beaconing to him. Yugi slammed his hand down onto the gas cap as mystical flames surrounded both him and the bike transforming them both into Atem and his hell bike. After the transformation was completed both the rider took off leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

AT THAT PERSICE MOMENT...The young Egyptian male made had managed to avoid the many had managed to avoid the many of the traps in the temple. He could hear blood curdling screams coming from above ground. When the sorcerer turned down a corder he found himself face-to-face with several hundred undead demonic mummies. The sorcerer cursed out loud in Egyptian as he willed magic to his hand blasting several of them as he tried to escape the undead horde that was after him.

*Defiantly a work of a necromancer.* he cursed mentally. The space he was in was a little too cramped to allow him to use his powers without bringing down the temple. He needed to find a much larger area to fight in.

AT THE SAME TIME...Atem rode his mystical motorcycle into the temple as several dead bodies laid near the temple as the cry for vengeance was great.

*Whomever did this is definitely inside. How dare they enter my resting place without permission.* Atem thought to himself. Any and all traps withdrew for him. He could hear a loud commotion going on in the center chamber. Atem rode his bike hard and fast finding a young Egyptian sorcerer in the center chamber. Sever undead demonic mummies laid dead at his feet as it appeared that he might be summoning them. Atem had no clue whom this person was but he knew that he had to pay for all of the innocent lives that he took. Atem lept off his bike with chain in hand. "Sorcerer, the blood of the innocent shall be avenged." Atem shouted out as his whipped the chain around the sorcerer's body. The sorcerer held a magic blast in his hands as Atem's eyes began to glow. "Prepare to feel my penance stare." Atem snarled as both men were ready to attack one another.

*Wait your both wrong!* cried out a voice mentally stopping the two men. Atem held the sorcerer by the cloak as this was the first time that he had heard Yugi's voice while he was in control of the teens body. Apparently the sorcerer had heard him as well.

*What makes you say that?* Atem snarled mentally.

*Maybe the thousands of demonic mummies that are surrounding you both.* Yugi stated. Both men glanced at each other and then past each other finding that Yugi had spoke the truth. Atem could sense it a lot clearer now as the stench of blood wasn't coming from the sorcerer.

"So it seems that we were wrong." Atem stated as his eyes finally stopped glowing.

"Yes it does seem that way. Bygones?" the sorcerer stated in perfect English with a slight Egyptian accent. Atem said nothing as he nodded his head. With a single flick of his the chain unwrapped from the sorcerer as he flicked it the chain came undone sending hundreds of shurikens at the undead. The sorcerer sent blast after magic blast at the creature as the two men stood back to back. No matter what they did, it didn't seem to stop the mummies.

"Tell me sorcerer what is your name?" Atem asked as his mystical chain reformed as he wrapped it around his chest. In the rider's hands he held a fire ball formed out of hellfire.

"Doctor Strange. And you?" the sorcerer replied.

"Atem." the rider answered as he threw his hellfire blast at the mummies. The hellfire blast seemed to wipe at a few of them but not all of them as more seemed to be coming. This left Atem with one option. Something he wouldn't never consider doing in a human body but he had no choice. "Tell me Doctor can you drive one of those?" Atem asked pointing over to the hellcycle.

"I might not be a stunt rider but I can handle a motorcycle." replied Doctor Strange as Atem smiled showing his fangs.

"Then do me a favor...when you see a window of opportunity, get on that motorcycle and get the hell out of here and take my human body with you." Atem stated as he closed his eyes. *Forgive me Yugi this is going to drain you a lot but given the alternative...I rather live though this.* Atem stated as he pulled forth his dark power the jewel on his forehead began to glow. "I call upon the gods of old to hear me and help your loyal servant. I bid thee to come from out of the shadows and strike down our foes. I summon thee forth appear before now. Fuse and become one with my power. Come forth winged dragon of Ra!" Atem cried out as a huge golden dragon appeared out of the darkness. "Take on phoenix form and merge with me!" Atem cried out as the dragon became a fiery phoenix before merging with the rider. The fire on Atem's head became much harsher as the rider opened his eyes which were glowing like ambers. Hellfire flowed into his hands as he slammed them down onto the ground causing the fire to erupt from the ground spreading like wild fire destroying everything evil in its wake. Atem held the blast while Doctor Strange retrieved his mystic motorcycle before the fire began to dissipate. The phoenix erupted from out of Atem's body clearing a pathway as the sorcerer drove the hellcycle over to Atem as the rider transformed back into Yugi before loosing consciousness. Doctor Strange grabbed the human teen following the phoenix escaping the horde of undead that were following them.

**Next time...the truth will be told.**


	8. truth be told

8 – truth be told

Doctor Strange drove Atem's hellcycle hard and fast through the pyramid putting as much distance he could between himself and the chasing demon horde. Suddenly a secret passage opened up before the sorcerer as he turned hard holding tightly onto the unconscious teen that laid in front of him. Doctor Strange drove into the passage as it closed behind him protecting its two occupants. Finally the hellcycle came to a stop transforming into an ordinary looking motorcycle. The sorcerer breathed a sigh of relief as he got a better look at the teen in front of him. The teen had spiked up tri-color with golden bangs, black back drop, and crimson trim. The teen looked no older than eighteen years old. In all of the years that he has been a sorcerer, Doctor Strange has heard stories about the spirit of vengeance but he never thought that he would actually meet one. Doctor Strange wanted to learn more about the teen and how he came into contact with the spirit of vengeance.

When Yugi awoke he felt so sore as his entire body felt like it had been hit by an eighteen wheeler semi truck at high speed. His head throbbed as it felt like a jackhammer was dancing across his brain. He noticed that he was in a well lit chamber. Yugi wanted to move despite his bodies protests.

"So you finally woke up. How are you feeling?" asked Doctor Strange.

"You honestly don't want to know." Yugi replied as he managed to get a better look at his surroundings. "Where on Earth are we?" Yugi asked.

"I am not certain. It seems like this secret chamber hasn't been discovered yet. So we should be safe here. I guess that I haven't fully introduced myself yet. My name is Merik Ishtar but most people know me as Doctor Strange." the sorcerer stated.

"Nice to meet you Merik, I am Yugi Moto. You have all ready meet the spirit of vengeance Atem." replied Yugi as he finally managed to sit up.

"Yugi may I ask how is it that you manage to come into contact with the spirit of vengeance?" Merik asked.

*Go ahead and tell him Yugi. Find out what you can learn about our mysterious new friend. I have a feeling that we are going to need each other's help.* Atem whispered mentally. Yugi told Merik the whole story from start to finish.

"We came to Egypt in order for me to find the answers that I needed to discover about Atem. So what's your story Merik?" Yugi asked as he realized that the young Egyptian was probably a little bit older or about the same age as him. Merik told his story to the teen telling Yugi that he was a brilliant young child progeny who became a doctor, that is where he earned his nickname which he now uses as a codename of Doctor Strange. While driving home late from a stressful day at work, Merik was in a terrible car accident where he lost the use of his hands. Merik had learned of a man whom could heal his hands as he went to find this man. When he found this person told Merik was destined to become the sorcerer supreme. After several months of intense training, Merik was handed the title that used to belong to the man he had found of the sorcerer supreme.

"I was summoned to Egypt to examine this pyramid. I know that somewhere within this crypt lies a necromancer. They are the one whom are summoning the demonic mummies. I can also sense strong dark magic here as well. It is strange though it feels familiar to the magic that Atem used." replied Merik. Yugi did admit that it did sound strange as it felt like his strength and power were returning back to him. Yugi slowly made it to his feet taking a look around.

*This place feels strangely familiar to me.* Yugi thought to himself as he walked over to the closest wall to read the hieroglyphics that were on the wall.

"Do you need me to translate those for you Yugi?" asked Merik.

"There is no need, I had learned to read, write, and speak Egyptian when I was a child. My grandfather is an archaeologist taught me how to read hieroglyphics." replied Yugi. The hieroglyphics told of a young pharaoh whom was named Atemu whom was unlike any pharaoh before him as he managed to seal away a dark forbidden power within himself before he passed away. It also said that this pharaoh had a unique power but it didn't say what kind of power he possessed.

"We should get going Yugi. I have to stop that necromancer before he causes any real damage. I have a feeling that I may need Atem's help." stated Merik. Both Merik and Yugi mounted the mystical motorcycle as the two drove deeper into the pyramid.

As they drove through the pyramid, Merik felt that it was strange that none of the traps sprung as they haven't encountered any more of those demonic mummies. It also felt strange that Yugi seemed to know where he was going. Yugi began to notice that the gas cap on the motorcycle was glowing once again.

"Hold on tight Merik!" Yugi yelled out before he slammed his hand down onto the cap. Both the bike and rider were surrounded by mystical flames as they began to transform into Atem and his hellcycle. The mystical flames never touched or harmed Merik in any was as the bike revved harder and faster than before once the flames had dispersed. Atem drove his hellcycle down the corridors as it seemed that the spirit of vengeance knew where he was going. Merik knew that innocent blood must have been spilled as it was the duty of the spirit of vengeance to avenge the innocent. Atem drove his motorcycle up to what looked like a burial chambers. A huge statue stood before the chamber doors as the statue bore a remarkable appearance to both Yugi and Atem combined. Atem and Merik dismounted the hellcycle as the sorcerer stared at the statue wide eyed.

"Atem is it possible?" the sorcerer asked pointing to the statue. The spirit of vengeance didn't answer him as he opened the chamber doors.

The doors opened wide as in the center of the chambers stood a human dressed almost in vampiric clothing as he stood inside of a summoning spell circle. He slightly turned his head smiling at the two whom entered the chamber. A loud low snarl escaped from Atem's lips as his fangs lengthened and his eyes began to glow. Evil laughter erupted from the man as it seemed that both the rider and the necromancer recognize each other.

"Well this is definitely an unwelcomed sight to see you here once again. How long has it been Lord Atemu?" asked the man.

"Centurious, how dare you break into my resting place! What on Earth are you up to Centurious?" Atem snarled.

"You should know full well pharaoh. It seems that you have also brought the sorcerer supreme with you. Now I can get two birds with one stone." replied Centurious. It seemed by now Merik recongized what Centurious was up to.

"Are you crazy? You are tempering with forces that shouldn't be tempered with." replied Doctor Strange as Centurious just laughed.

"No I am not crazy my dear doctor, I only believe that I am taking what should be rightfully mine in the first place. Ask Atemu, he knows more about this than anyone." replied Centurious.

*Atem what is he talking about?* Yugi asked mentally. The rider never answered the teens question as Atem lept for Centurious just as the summoning spell circle began to glow. Whatever was happening was affecting the spirit of vengeance as the rider collapsed just short of the summoning spell circle. Atem let out ghostly howls of screams in pain as dark power erupted from his body

"NO...STOP CENTURIOUS..." Atem howled thrashing on the ground. Doctor Strange was feeling the same affects as Atem but not as badly as his own power threated to release as the sorcerer managed to keep it somewhat supressed.

Within the back of Yugi's mind, inside of the void that he and Atem shared depending on whom had control over the body. Atem was in the void along with Yugi.

"Atem what on Earth is happening?" Yugi asked.

"Something that I tired to prevent many years ago. Remember the statue, the name Centurious called me, and what you have read?" Atem asked as Yugi nodded his head yes. "Atemu is my true name. I was once a pharaoh whom ruled over all of Egypt. I was unlike most humans alive, I was cursed with abnormal vampirism since I was born and a strange power dealing with dark magic. To satisfy my blood hunger I would often feed on the evil and wicked. Because of my reputation, I would be often asked to ease some innocent people of their suffering. I only did this when they asked me too. It was around this time that a man named Centurious started trying to invoke the dark magics, claiming that he was the rightful pharaoh not me. I put a stop to his evil ambitions sealing the dark power with me before my death. When I died an angel named Uriel came to me making me a deal. If I would consider continue using my powers to help those as I did when I was alive...then he would allow me to become the spirit of vengeance seeing how I had never willing harmed an innocent life when I was alive. In order for me to become whole separate my spirit from my body as my body would be reincarnated later on in life when a new powerful threat arises. You, Yugi Moto are that body. It would explain why you have been feeling a strong connection between us." Atem replied as Yugi stared at him almost wide eyed. "Now Centurious is trying to start what he had begun all of those years ago. As a result he is trying to get me to take on my true form which has changed greatly since I had become the spirit of vengeance. I need your help Yugi. With your innocence and light, I shall fully awaken. Our bodies shall become whole as it was meant to be but our consciousnesses shall remain separate. This is only a small step to what is bound to happen to us eventually. The descision is up to you Yugi." Atem stated. Yugi looked at the spirit of vengeance knowing that Atem was speaking the truth as finally everything had become crystal clear to him.

"All right then let's do this Atem. If this is truly what I am destined to do then, I have to do what is right in my heart." Yugi replied as Atem smiled weakly.

"Thank you Yugi!" he replied merging his body with the young teen.

**Next time...Atem's awakening**


	9. Atem's awakening

**Author's Notes: thanks Leo112 for that last review. I decided to use it of course with the persons permission. Even though I might have changed a few of the wording and stuff. It worked for an excellent idea that I had to use it in this chapter. As always please leave your reviews. Thanks!**

9 – Atem's awakening

Dark power poured out of Atem as the rider screamed in pain as his body began to transform into something unnatural. Out of the corner of Merik's eye he could see a ghostly figure whom appeared to be dressed as a dark magician standing there as if observing what was happening.

*Is it possible that the prophecy is about to come true?* Merik asked himself mentally. Merik thought back to what his master Dartz, the one whom trained him to become the sorcerer supreme had told him.

"On a stage of death, light and dark shall breathe as one. A dark magician will help unfold the seal to the darkness of old. If evil stands in the way, you must find a way to defeat it in order for the light and dark to merge as one. That way the two powers combined can defeat the ultimate darkness that has yet to show it's self. Friends and allies shall unite under a powerful spirit all bearing a scared mark to help destroy the ultimate evil that threatens the world." Merik could feel his right wrist burning as a mark began to magically appear beneath his wrist. The symbol looked like a pyramid above a stencil design of an eagle as its wings were stretched out to the side of the pyramid. **(AN: think of the legend of zelda's triforce eagle symbol)** Merik could feel his power growing stronger as he managed to dispel the summoning spell circle that Centurious summoned up. Centurious's eyes went wide when Doctor Strange managed to break the circle. What surprised Centurious even more was Atem's transformation. Atem's hands became pure bone much like a skeleton's hands. Atem's eyes became all blood red with no visible irises and/or pupils. Atem's fangs fully lengthened as the jewel in the center of his forehead glowed. Two sets of wings had ripped out of Atem's back, one set was a pair of white angel feathered wings and the second set was a pair of black reptilian demon wings. The flames that had surrounded Atem's head became much darker and more wild than before. Sharp bone spikes ripped out of Atem's knees and elbows as parts of Atem's face began to show some of the bone void of all skin and muscle. Slowly Atem began to stand up right glaring at Centurious.

"Evil..." Atem snarled as his voice sounded more ghostlier than normal. Centurious summoned forth his undead demonic mummy horde to attack Atem. Atem spreaded open his wings barreling straight through the horde as they all collapsed into dust. Atem had moved so fast that Merik never truly saw what the spirit of vengeance did to them. Atem grabbed Centurious picking the man up from the ground slamming him hard into the celling. Atem's eyes glowed as flames shot out of Atem's eyes into Centurious's eyes. The penance stare forced Centurious to scream as he endored every evil act that he had ever committed in his life time. Atem then sank his fangs into Centurious's neck draining the man dry before he dropped him causing the now dead man to fall like a sack of bricks. Atem let out a long ghostly howl which echoed through the chamber before he landed on the ground. The mysterious figure that had appeared had vanished without a trace.

Merik made his way back up to his feet hoping that somewhere buried within the eerie figure that stood before him laid either Atem and/or Yugi. Atem turned sharply realizing that he wasn't alone. The good doctor became afraid that the spirit of vengeance might attack him again.

"Do...ct...or...?" he asked struggling with his voice as the transformation suddenly reversed its self quickly as Yugi collapsed onto his hands and knees breathing hard. His whole entire body shook wildly. Merik ran up to the young teen seeing flecks of red in his Amethyst eyes and a pair of sharp vampire fangs.

"Help...me..." Yugi stated weakly. Merik seemed to know what he had to do as he took out a small dagger from his pants slashing open his wrist offering the bloody wrist to the teen. Yugi took the the wrist without having any second thoughts as he sank his newfound fangs into Merik's wrist. As Yugi feed, Merik used his magical powers to obviate the teens pain. Once the teen had his fill, he slowly began to drift off into sleep. Merik levitated the teen and the mystic motorcycle after opening up a portal back to his homestead. After everything that he had been through, Merik was looking forward to a nice long hot bath, hot meal, and warm bed.

Yugi dreamed remembering back to the time when he was Atemu. His real self was no different than how he looked today except for he had crimson red eyes, a maroon trim around his tri-color hair, extra golden bangs which were spiked up looking like lightning bolts against his black hair, and Egyptian tan skin. At times when he either got angry or used his powers, a pair of black demonic wings would rip out of his back. He could remember earing the nickname 'Angel of Death'. He saw how he begame pharaoh and his battle against Centurious that had cost him his life. He witnessed his deal with the angel Uriel as he became two separate entities. Everything seemed to become clear to Yugi as he now remembered what happened to him or rather to his ancient self Atemu whom was now Atem the spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider.

"Yugi, in extreme circumstances try not to use my full power until we become totally whole. I should also tell you that there is a prophecy that I had just remembered Uriel tell me about. On a stage of death, light and dark shall breathe as one. A dark magician well help unfold the seal to the darkness of old. If evil stands in the way, you must find a way to defeat it in order for the light and dark to merge as one. That way the two powers combined can defeat the ultimate evil that has yet to show its self. Friends and allies shall unite under a powerful spirit all bearing a scared mark to help destroy the ultimate evil that threatens the world." Atem stated as he removed his right glove to show his human host the symbol which was on top of his hand as a similar mark in the same exact place appeared on Yugi's hand. "I also know that these same people also have a mystical item that connects to our past life. These items are much like Caretaker's eye. Yugi we have to find these people and these items as quickly as possible. I already know that Caretaker possess one of them that leaves six more to find. These are a total of seven items in total one for every person that is tied into the prophecy. You must be careful Yugi, things are about to become much tougher for the both of us." Atem stated before vanishing back into the void.

When Yugi awoke he hardly recognized where he was. Yugi slowly sat up as his body was riddled with pain as he found that he was thirsty for one thing, blood. He could sense that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Ah...your finally awake. Please refrain from moving around too much while I get master Merik." stated the man as Yugi's vision began to clear he could see a bald headed Chinese man standing by the doorway. Yugi watched as the man left the room coming back several minutes later with Merik.

"Hello Yugi...how do you feel?" Merik asked. Yugi hissed for them to both stay back. Yugi could clearly see the symbol that Atem had shown him in his dream on Merik's right wrist as he held a odd looking rod in his left hand which looked similar to Pegasus's eye. Merik was one of the people that Atem had told him about. "It is all right Yugi, you are at my place." Merik stated stepping closer to Yugi.

"No...stay back...don't want...to hurt you..." Yugi hissed as he looked at Merik, his eyes shining in a dark crimson color that it was taking most of Yugi's control to hold back his blood hunger. "Find Caretaker. Pegasus will know what to do." Merik seemed to understand the teens rambling as he and the other man proceeded to leave the room.

"Master what shall we do?" asked the bald headed Chinese man.

"We find this man Paradox. If we wish to truly help Yugi." replied sorcerer. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. "Paradox am I expecting company?" he asked as the Chinese man shook his head no as they both went to the front door. When they opened the door they found a man dressed like an undertaker as his long white hair covered half of his face.

"Can I help you?" asked Paradox as the man simply smiled.

"I believe the question should be how I can help you?" the man stated showing the same mark that Merik had on his left hand while moving back his hair to reveal a golden eye which matched Merik's rod.

"Are you Caretaker?" Merik asked as Pegasus nodded his head yes. "Then please enter friend, I shall bring you to where Yugi is right away." Merik stated as he and Pegasus went to the room that Yugi was in. The Caretaker knew everything that had happened to Yugi as he knew that the young teen had a very long and hard trial ahead of him.

**Next Chapter ... discovering new allies**

**Who would like to see appear in the next chapter? Your choices are Joey Wheeler a.k.a. "Daredevil", Seto Kaiba a.k.a. "Punisher", Bakura Ryou a.k.a. "Blade", and Duke Devlin a.k.a. "Wolverine". I appreciate the input as it will help me determine the layout for the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave your reviews. Thanks! **


	10. discovering new allies

**Author Notes: The readers have spoken and the votes have been tallied here is the next person to guess star in my fan fiction story. Thanks everyone who wrote back to me. Please don't forget to leave your comments at the end. Who knows I might just include what you write to me (with permission of course!)**

10 – discovering new allies

Pegasus used his mystical golden eye to heal Yugi's wounds and to feed the teen some of his own blood in order to quench the teens newfound thirst. After a while the teen seemed to come back around.

"Hey Yugi-boy, how are you feeling?" asked Pegasus. Yugi slowly moved blinking a few times, he then rubbed his hand through his hair a few times. His body wasn't as sore as he somewhat felt. He could also taste a coppery substance in his mouth. It took Yugi a little while to comprehend what had happened. "Earth to Yugi-boy, are you in there?" Pegasus asked snapping his fingers in front of Yugi's eyes.

"Sorry Pegasus...I guess that I lost myself in my own thoughts. I will be all right. I just had to think back for a second trying to make sense of things." Yugi replied sitting up right.

"I take it that Atem has explained everything that is going on and what he needs you to do now?" asked Pegasus as Yugi nodded his head.

"He told me about all of it, the items, the prophecy, the mark, his past, his deal with Uriel, all of it. He told me that I had to find allies whom hold mystical items similar to your golden eye and whom all bear this mark." Yugi replied showing them his right hand as the mark magically appeared on his right hand. "I know that you are one of those people and so is Merik. Which leaves me to find the others but, I have no idea of where to even begin." stated Yugi.

"Just follow you instincts Yugi-boy. Both the good doctor and I know about the prohecy and I know that only Atem knows how to use the power contained in these items. If you and/or Atem ever need our help, Atem knows how to reach us so don't hesitate in calling us. If you happen to over use or use too much of your power, you will find yourself craving blood. Atem will know what to do to relieve the blood hunger." replied Pegasus. Yugi nodded his head that he understood and was a bit grateful for the older man's help. Yugi didn't know much about Pegasus or how it was that he exactly knew so much about Atem. The teen figured that sooner or later Pegasus would tell him. Before leaving Merik's mansion, Yugi thanked the sorcerer supreme for his help back in Egypt. Yugi found it hard to believe that Merik was several years older than him and that he was a skilled doctor, had graduated college at a young age, and that he had as much power as the spirit of vengeance himself. Yugi began to wonder if the others were about the same age as him.

Yugi drove his mystic motorcycle back home making a stop at the graveyard where Tea's grave was. Old feelings returned to him as he placed his hand onto the gravestone. He missed seeing Tea's smile and missed her cheerful taunting. So much has changed since then for Yugi that he knew that there was no way that he wouldn't stop until those whom were responsible for Tea's death felt the pain that they had inflicted on others.

"I promise you Tea, I will not rest until I complete what I have to do. I will bring your killers to justice, I promise." Yugi stated as he could feel warm tears streaking down his face. Just beyond the gravestone stood Atem the spririt of vengeance whom shared his body. The spirit of vengeance said nothing as he just simply bowed his head. Yugi wiped away his tears leaving the graveyard with renewed energy. He never felt this good in his entire life. *Why is it that I feel this way?* Yugi questioned to himself.

*It is because graveyards hold a special power that heals me and renews me with energy. It doesn't even have to be the graveyard here in Domino City. It can be any graveyard. Remember back to the first night, I had brought you here when I was near exhaustion. It was the first time that I have had a human host and I needed to replenish my energy.* Atem told Yugi mentally. Yugi now understood a bit better finding that there were still certain things about Atem that even he didn't know about.

Yugi arrived home as he unpacked what he had brought with him to Egypt as he knew that his grandfather would ask him how his trip went. Yugi then took off for his college campus after changing his clothes as he planned to withdraw for the remainder of the year in order to deal with the things that he needed to do with or for Atem. Yugi had not set plans for his future as he had originally planed to go into archeology like his grandfather but, with his ties into the past, he was unsure of what to do now. He hand only a few classes left to get his degree. But one year wasn't going to change much but it would give him enough time to get his life straightened out. After that Yugi decided to go to the public library to read some back issues of the newspaper. Maybe something there that would help him figure out where to go. As he read the paper one headline caught his attention.

'Guardian Devil Saves Teens Life.' Yugi read more to find out this supposed devil resides in what is is referred to as Hell's Kitchen and that this person calls himself Daredevil. This Daredevil has also stopped a number of crimes and saved a few people.

*What do you think Atem?* Yugi asked the spirit mentally.

*It is worth a good look. This Daredevil sounds like an avenger to me. There is a good chance that he could be the one of the ones that we are looking for.* Atem replied.

LATER THAT NIGHT...Yugi drove through the city streets of Hell's Kitchen. He could feel a strong cry of the innocent blood and for vengeance that it was almost consuming him.

*Yugi I am taking over but not completely. You can't handle this not yet.* Atem stated as he pulled Yugi into the void taking over the teens body. It wasn't a complete transformation as Atem took control over Yugi's body as no noticeable changed happened to the young teen.

*I am sorry Atem. I never expected for something like this to happen.* Yugi replied weakly.

*I know Yugi. You will often find that there are many places like this in the world. In those places it would be best if I take control. When our body becomes whole again, it should be easier for you to decipher the difference for telling when I am needed. If I am ever truly needed, the medallion of power will activate.* Atem stated placing his hand onto the gas cap.

*So how do we find this Daredevil?* Yugi asked back mentally. Atem just laughed as he continued to drive down the city streets.

MEANWHILE UP ABOVE THE CITY STREETS...a figure dressed all in red lept from roof top to roof top his senses were on overload as he listened to the sounds coming from the street below as he could hear the sounds of sirens He could almost feel the heat from a building on fire.

*Not again!* he cried as he lept faster heading towards the disturbance. *Lately there has been too many of these kinds of things happening in my town. These people have to be stopped once and for all but I am alone and I can't do this by myself.* thought Daredevil.

MEANWHILE DOWN BELOW... Atem noticed the medallion of power glowing drawing him to help the innocent.

*Hang on Yugi!* Atem stated slamming his hand down onto the gas cap completing the transformation into his other self as the mystic motorcycle also transformed into his hellcycle as he drove faster heading towards the call.

Daredevil was the first to arrive at the sight of the burning building. He entered the building picking up the sounds of people crying out for help. The flames felt unnatural to him as he lept over the burning debris and carefully ducked out of the way of the falling debris. He made his way towards the sounds finding at least five young kids all huddled together. Daredevil walked up to them placing his hand in theirs.

"Stay close to me everyone!" he yelled over the raging inferno. He lead the children out slowly as his heightened senses alerted him to the danger ahead of him. Daredevil cursed out loud as he now laid trapped with the scared children as part of the building collapsed in front of and behind him. Suddenly, he could feel the flames shifting away from them. Daredevil looked up seeing Atem before him as his all hazel brown eyes with no visible pupils widened. Even though Atem made no sound, Daredevil was clearly seeing the rider as clear as day. *This is impossible. I am blind, I can only see outlines of people when they make any sound or are surrounded by sound. So how is it that I am seeing this person?* Daredevil thought to himself mentally.  
"Move!" hissed Atem as he studied Daredevil. He wore an all read trench coat like shirt with two dark red capital D's on it as the collar stood upright, tight red leather pants, and a half devil face mask that surrounded his upper face. His sandy blond hair looked bushy like a dog's tail as he had all hazel brown eyes with no visible pupils. Atem spread his powers out even further controlling the flames. *This is not normal fire, this is the demonic flames of Hell.* Atem thought to himself. "Go get those kids out of here. I will hold the fire back!" Atem snarled. The Daredevil nodded his head as he lead the children out of the building safely. Atem snarled as he bent the flames on Hell into himself demolishing the flames before the surge of power blasted him out of the building into a nearby alley. The dark rider was forced to transform back into his human form before he had lost all consciousness.

**Author's Notes:** I have the next two chapters completed with my guest star. I will type them up as quickly as possible. But here is the next important question for you guys...who would you like to see next in chapter thirteen? Reminder your choices are Seto Kaiba a.k.a. Punshier, Bakura Ryou a.k.a. Blade, and Duke Devlin a.k.a. Wolverine. This will give me the chance to plan my up coming chapters. All my heroes will guest star for three chapters each. I would love your impute and comments as well as your reviews. Thanks so much!


	11. playing with fire

11 – playing with fire

When Yugi awoke he found himself in a place that he didn't recognize. His head throbbed in pain as voices of the innocent pounded his ears. Suddenly he could feel this warm wave of relief flood his body.

"Thanks Atem." he replied in a whisper slowly sitting up. Yugi took a better look of his surroundings almost knowing that he was in someone's house. Suddenly the door to the room that he was in opened revealing a bushy sandy blond hair teen. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his eyes as he had a seeing eye cane in one hand and a tray of food in another. "Are you the one who brought me here?" Yugi asked slowly moving off of the bed. His muscles felt stiff as they protested from the movement.

"You shouldn't move around too much. You took quite a beating. How in the world did you end up in that alley?" asked the stranger as he spoke with a slight New York accent.

*You don't want to really know the answer to that.* Yugi thought to himself. "I don't really recall. I remember a fire and everything else is a blur." Yugi replied lying. Little did he know was that this person whom stood before him could tell that Yugi was lying. "I guess that I owe you one..."

"The name is Joseph Wheeler but call me Joey...and you are?" the blond asked moving over to the bed placing the tray of food down onto the bedside table.

"Yugi Moto." he replied ashamed that the teen couldn't see but then again how could he known that Yugi was unconscious in the alley. *There is something strange about him, he looks familiar.* Yugi thought to himself as he could feel his right hand growing warm as he noticed Joey winching in pain as he grabbed his left shoulder. Yugi's eyes widened quickly as placed on Joey's key rind was an odd looking Egyptian style key which was the size of a cell phone. In the back of Yugi's mind the image of Daredevil overlapped Joey's as the two looked alike, as their images meld into one. Joey Wheeler was Daredevil. Yugi gasped silently as his hand returned back to normal.

"Well Yugi...feel free to rest up here, if you need anything don't hesitate in calling me." Joey stated before leaving. Yugi could clearly see the mark glowing underneath Joey's clothing on his left shoulder.

Yugi laid back down letting out a long sigh.

*Yugi am I right to assume that we have found another ally?* Atem asked as he appeared before the teen in spirit form.

"It seems so but I don't understand how a blind teen like Joey can be Daredevil." Yugi whispered.

*I don't understand it myself but when you thing about it, our other allies all possess incredible powers. The same could be possibly be said for Daredevil.* Atem replied.

"Atem why don't you ever call them by their true name?" Yugi asked as the spirit of vengeance shrugged his shoulders.

*Old fashioned, I guess. But that fire wasn't a natural fire. It was started by a demon.*

"Are you certain?" Yugi asked as Atem nodded his head yes.

*My powers can only effect Hellfire not normal fire. It is the same flames that crown my head and the bike. Those flames at the building were of the same nature as my own. This was how I could bend them and absorb the flames before the fire overloaded us and sent us flying into the alley. I was then forced to change back into you.* Atem stated.

"Meanwhile I can't let Joey know that I know who he is since he doesn't know that I am you and vice versa."

*Exactly. We will have to play possum in order to get some information about our new found friend.* Atem replied disappearing as Yugi helped himself to the food that Joey had brought him.

NEXT MORNING... Yugi found Joey in the kitchen as he was cleaning up.

"Yugi?" asked the blind teen when he heard footsteps behind him.

"How did you know it's me and not someone else?" Yugi asked.

"Simple, I live alone and there is no one else here." Joey replied as he turned off the water reaching for a towel that hung nearby.

"Joey can I ask how it happened. I saw something terrible as I ran out into the street crying, I didn't see the truck carrying chemicles until it was too late. It was the last thing that I saw ever again." Joey stated not going into full detail. Yugi could tell that there was more to the story but he wasn't going to press Joey for answers.

"Sorry to hear that. Anyway...I should be going. I have things that I have to look into and do while I am here. I hope that our paths can cross again sometime."

"Yes, I would like that!" replied the blind teen as he showed his guest to the door.

LATER THAT NIGHT...Joey lept from roof top to roof top still trying to figure out the deal behind the fiery entity that helped him out yesterday night. Suddenly he could hear a loud monstrous roar of a motorcycle driving closer as the building that he was on shook.

*It's not possible!* Joey thought as he looked over the side of the building. He wasn't the only on looker as people shrieked at the Dark Rider riding his hellcycle vertically straight up the building. Joey's eyes widened as they could once again clearly see the fiery entity and bike as clear as day. Joey backed up a few steps as the rider came to a stop before him. Joey took out his nunchaku's ready to fight the entity if he needed to. He could feel his left shoulder burning as he glared at the entity. Atem slowly got off of his bike smiling at the Daredevil.  
"There you are. You are a very hard person to find Daredevil but I knew that I would eventually find you." stated the fiery entity in a ghost-like voice.

"Who in Hell are you?" Joey snarled at the rider.

"I have many names Daredevil, I am known to some as the spirit of vengeance, to others as the Dark Rider, but my true name is Atem. I have come to seek your help." replied Atem. Joey could hear the honesty in his words as he lowered his guard finally.

"Why me?" he asked.

"You know this city better than I do and I can sense that our goals are the same. You want to stop these fires where as for me, the innocent whom have died cried out for justice. And plus I know something about the fire that you don't." replied Atem.

"I am listening."

"These fires have been deliberately set. The flames are closely related to my own. They are the fires of Hell. There is a demon behind these attacks." replied Atem.

"And you know this how...?" Joey asked. Atem smiled flicking open the palm of his hand as fire danced in the middle of his palm. Joey walked over towards the flames as it felt familiar to last nights fire but much different. The flame didn't seem to harm him at all. Joey turned to Atem with a questionable look as Atem dispersed the flame.

"My hellfire can not harm the innocent, only the guilty and evil. This is how I know that last nights fire was caused by a demon. I have read about you so I know that you are one of the good guys." Atem stated.

"Last nights fire wasn't the only one that has been happening in Hell's Kitchen. There has been numerous fires like that one happening all over the place. Mostly then happen to large buildings and companies that refuse to sell to a crime boss known to most as the Kingpin. I would have stopped him if I knew more about him so, I have been trying to bring him down through his many crime syndicates." stated Joey.

"Obsessively this Kingpin is leaving a trail through this demon as I think I can trace down where they are." replied Atem as he straddled his motorcycle. "Get one, we have a date with a certain crime lord." Joey smiled as he sat in back of the rider as the two drove the side of the building off into the night.

Joey hung on for life as it seemed that Atem knew how to handle the motorcycle. Atem stopped suddenly in front of a huge empire looking type of building. Atem could almost smell the stench of evil from the building. Daredevil got off of the bike as he could feel something sinister inside of the building.

"This is the place." Atem hissed.

*This Atem can definitely give my radar senses a run for its money. This place doesn't feel right. I wonder what it is that Atem is sensing?* Joey thought to himself when he noticed a slight change in Atem's personality. Joey felt around the building finding a secret passage way into the building undetected. Atem followed the blind hero as Daredevil lead them carefully around the traps careful not to spring any one of them. They made their way to the main lobby where Joey could feel familiar hot flames surrounding them. Alarm bells went off as Joey shuttered, his super sensitive hearing couldn't handle the noise as it brought him to his knees. Atem's jewel in the middle of his forehead began to glow as he summoned forth a creature from the shadow realm.

"Mage of silence, use your powers to silence all of the noise but speech." Atem cried out as a being suddenly appeared obeying Atem's commands as all the sound was blocked out before the being disappeared as suddenly as it appeared.

*How could he have known?* Joey thought rising back up to his feet. Vibrations of the floor alerted him to the hundreds of ninja guards along with one demon had surrounded him and Atem.

"Azmodeus, I knew that I recognized that hellfire. Once again you are selling yourself to the highest bidder." snarled Atem.

"Atem...you know me too well. I was paid a considerable amount to stop you and the devil from getting to my employer." snarled the demon whom was short and chubby, had three glowing all yellow eyes with no visible irises and/or pupils, and red skin as he summoned forth his hellfire. Both Atem and Daredevil moved before Azmodeus had a chance to release the blast at them. Atem knew that he could easily stand on equal grounds with the demon but, he needed to keep the demon's fire from hitting Daredevil and burning down the building.

"Creatures from the shadows answer my call. Fuse with me and allow me to use your power as my own. I call upon your help...Hitoma Soul!" Atem shouted out a fire ball with a human face appeared fusing into Atem. "Don't you know Azmodeus the saying that goes...play with fire and you are bound to get burned." Atem snarled drawing upon the forces of the fire being he had fused with and his own hellfire. Even Azmodeus's own flames were turned against the demon. Daredevil seemed to be handling himself against the ninjas as he had taken out quite a few. *He isn't bad for a blind man.* Atem thought to himself as he turned the tide, his flames danced incinerating everyone but Daredevil as Atem then undid the bond with the shadow creature. "Come on...we still have the boss to deal with." Atem hissed as Joey nodded his head.

**NEXT CHAPTER.....**

**Revulations**


	12. revelations

12 – revelations

The two heroes traveled up to the top of the building to a huge and spacious office, the door was wide open as if expecting the heroes.

"Come on in boys, I have been expecting you. I never thought that the demon Azmodeus could ever be defeated." stated a thick husky deep voice. The two heroes entered finding a huge bulky Caucasian man dressed in a fine business suit sitting behind a huge oak desk. A low snarl escaped from Atem's lips as his fangs lengthened. This man reeked of death even though he may have never killed any innocent people, he was still connected to their deaths.

"Kingpin, your crime spree ends here. You will no longer threaten this city." snapped Daredevil.

"You would love to see that happen my dear devil but I can't have you ruin my carefully laid plans." replied the Kingpin as he flicked a switch that was on his desk. A secret hatch opened up below the Kingpin as he vanished dropping inside of the hatch. Huge explosions ripped through the building as it began to collapse onto the two heroes. Atem reacted quickly grabbing Daredevil running straight through the window. The two heroes began to fall from the fifty story building as Atem spread opened his demonic wings catching Daredevil in his arms flying them both down to the ground as the building behind them collapsed. Atem cursed mentally knowing that he and/or Yugi had a lot of explaining to do. He had told Yugi not to use this kind of power but, he couldn't afford to die or allow anyone to be killed. So of course he had no choice but to use that power. Both men landed safely on the ground as Atem let go of his hold on Daredevil. Joey was a bit surprised seeing Atem's true form fully manifested. It was the same image that he had been seeing ever since he first met the rider.

"Atem what in the world are you? What is going on?" Joey asked as he stepped closer to the rider.

*NO STAY BACK!* yelled out a young voice mentally stopping Joey in his tracks. Suddenly Atem fell onto his knees transforming back into Yugi Moto. The young teen breathed hard pushing his power and hunger down trying to gain control over his body.

*I am sorry Yugi, I had no choice. I had to use that power to save us.* stated Atem mentally.

"That's all right Atem." the teen whispered as he slowly got up looking at Daredevil whom was possibly wondering what had just happened. Yugi then let out a long sigh. "I know that you have a lot of questions but we should go elsewhere to talk." Yugi stated getting onto the mystical motorcycle which was still in the form of Atem's hellcycle. Joey seemed to understand that standing in front of a burning building wasn't the best place to be in front of right now. Daredevil climbed on in back of Yugi as the two drove off into the night.

Once they found a safe place to talk, Yugi ran his hand through his tri-color hair wondering where to even begin, he finally let out a long sigh.

"I know who you truly are Daredevil or shall I say Joey Wheeler. I knew from the first time that we actually met at your place. I know that you are a bit confused about Atem and certain things that are going on. So I will try to explain everything to the best of my ability." Yugi stated as he began to pace around. Joey was a little bit surprised that Yugi had figured out his secret identity when nobody else has yet. Yugi told him about how it all began with him becoming Atem, the prophecy, the mystical items, all of it. Joey watched at the teen paced spilling out his guts telling Joey that he was connected to the prophecy, the symbol, and the mystic item that he holds. After he was done, Yugi let out a long sigh as he stopped pacing around. "Now it is your turn Joey to explain a few things. How is possible for a blind teen to fight crimes as a hero?" Yugi asked as Joey stood up taking off his face mask.

"It isn't possible Yugi, remember how I told you about the accident. I had just witnessed my father whom I worshiped doing something that was unbecoming even for him. He was hitting up businesses for protection money. I ran crying almost getting ran over by a truck that was carrying hazardous chemical that blinded me. The chemicals had an adverse side effect, with my other senses heightened, I developed a type of radar sense that allows me to see without seeing. My father tried to correct what he had done by bringing down the crime lord, the Kingpin only to loose his life in the process. I swore to myself that I would use my newfound abilities to stop this Kingpin." stated Joey. Atem was right about one thing, the others were definitely avengers and so far his allies seemed to be close to his age except for of course Pegasus.

"No doubt that this Kingpin has his hands in a lot of dirty deeds. I wonder if it is somehow tied into what happened to me. It seems that you have your hands full with what happens here in Hell's Kitchen just as we do in Domino City."

"Sounds like it Yugi but, thanks for you help. It maybe a while before the Kingpin can start up his operations again. But I will always be there to stop him." replied Joey. The two then shook hands as Yugi told the blind teen that if he was ever need of Joey's help in the future that Atem knew of a way to connect his allies. The two then parted ways as Yugi drove back to Domino City.

*He seems like an all right person.* replied Atem mentally.

*Are you certain that it was all right for him to keep that key even though it is yours?* Yugi asked back mentally.

*When I am in need of the items they will come back to me. It is best if our allies hold onto the mystic items for now. I know that we will need them to complete the prophecy in order to stop the ultimate evil.* replied Atem.

*Just how many items are there?* Yugi asked.

*Seven. Each one is unique and different. I forget what the items are but I do remember that each one looks Egyptian in design.* So far they both had found three items and three allies. Which would mean that every ally they had also had an item. That meant that they still had four left to find.

Yugi arrived back home to find his grandfather there.

"Yugi, you are back early. How was your trip?" he asked.

"It was interesting. Hey grandpa, have you ever heard of a pharaoh named Atemu? It was his temple that was discovered." Yugi asked. His grandfather scratched his chin thinking.

"I have heard rumors about him being an immortal pharaoh capable of incredible power. It was believed that he also drank the blood of human beings. Now there are only rumors. But if he was truly immortal, he wouldn't have passed away at such a young age. It is not really known just how it is he exactly died. So he tends to be a complete mystery to all archaeologists and historians." his grandfather replied with a questioning look in his eye.

"I wish I could have more time to find out the truth. A huge sand storm came and reburied the temple. I don't think that Atemu wants the truth to be discovered." Yugi replied quickly. His grandfather couldn't tell that Yugi was lying about what happened in Egypt but he needed to know what the older man knew.

"Oh before I forget Yugi....happy birthday." his grandfather stated handing the wide eyed teen a present. Yugi had totally forgotten that it was his birthday with all that was going on in his life. His birthday was the last thing on his mind.

"Thanks grandpa." he replied taking the package opening it. Inside laid pieces of a golden Egyptian puzzle, one of the pieces had the same eye design he had seen on both Pegasus's eye and Merik's rod. Yugi's eyes widened even further not expecting one of Atem's items to turn up in his lap.

"It is something that I gave to your father a long time ago. Neither him nor I could ever figure out how to put it together. I remembered how good you were with puzzles so I feel that you should have it." his grandfather stated.

"Thanks grandpa." Yugi replied before he headed off to his room.

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

**encounter with the vampire hunter**

the readers have spoken as Bakura is the next to appear in the story line. So the next three chapters will feature Bakura Ryou as Blade the vampire hunter as they will face the mensing Blackout. I love the reviews so keep them coming. I will get the next three chapters up as soon as possible. I must be crazy for putting three vampires in the room together. Can we say blood lust anyone? Or shall I just say that it is going to be one bloody battle to the death!


	13. encounter with the vampire hunter

Author's Notes: I have the next two chapters written up as I will get them updated as soon as possible. Please feel free to leave your comments and reviews. I don't own or claim to own Yugioh and/or Ghost Rider.

13 - encounter with the vampire hunter

It took Yugi only several days to solve the mystic puzzle as it was the size of Yugi's fist. He made it into a keychain in order to keep it by him at all times. Slowly he was getting used to some of Atem's powers as he was grateful that he hasn't had any cravings for blood. At times when Yugi slept, he had dreams of when he was Atemu. Yugi could even begin to feel their bond becoming stronger but their body still hadn't become whole yet. Yugi wondered why his grandfather had Atem's puzzle as he knew that his grandfather had no idea of what the object actually was. Yugi hung the upside down pryamid puzzle on his key ring along with several keys that he had. Yugi had still no idea or clue of what power the mystic puzzle contained but he felt better always having it close to him.

A week had gone by as there had been news that there has been a number of vampiric type attacks happening all over Domino City.

*Dam that Blackout, hasn't he had enough blood to satisfy his hunger yet or is he trying to call me out?* Atem asked mentally. He didn't recieve any reply from his human host as Atem could feel that something was wrong. *Yugi are you all right?* asked Atem as he appeared in spirit form standing besides his host body. Yugi's face was extremely pale as his fangs lengthened and his eyes had specs of red in them. *This isn't good. Blackout's string of attacks is starting to affect you.* Atem snarled mentally as he had no choice but to take control over Yugi's body. It wasn't a complete transformation much like the time that they were in Hell's Kitchen. *Hang on Yugi, I am bringing us to Caretaker. I don't know how much longer you can hold out against this blood lust.* stated Atem as he bolted out the door towards his mystic motorcycle.

Atem drove quickly towards the local graveyard where Pegasus lived and worked at. Atem arrived within seconds almost crashing into several mausoleums unable to hold onto Yugi's form. He crawled towards Tea's gravestone as he could see Pegasus running over towards him.

"Atem what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"Yugi....blood lust.....can't control....." Atem snarled before he was forced to give Yugi back control over his body.

"Help....us.....Pegasus...." Yugi moaned before he lost consciousness.

MEANWHILE....A white spikey long hair teen drove into Domino City as the most recent news reports had caught his attention. The teen was driving a blood red Harley Davidson motorcycle as he was dressed in skin tight black goth clothing. He wore a pair of Rayband sunglasses over his eyes. He stopped at a local newpaper stand picking up the current newpaper.

'The bloody body count continues to rise. Once again several victims have been found drained of all of their blood with two small puncture wounds found only on their necks. It is led to be the work of vampire. Some people believe that it maybe the work of the Dark Rider named Atem. But police are skeptical because the rider has never harmed any innocent people since he ahd first appeared. Police are seeking any information in order to catch and stop this killer.' he read. The goth dressed teen then turned to the store owner to pay for the paper.

"Anything else I can do for you today?" asked the owner.

"What can you tell me about this Dark Rider?" asked the goth teen.

"Some believe that he is a legend, an avenger for the innocent. It is led to belive that he only appears when innocent blood has been spilled. There is something definately strange about the rider as he looks like a ghost with a hair of fire and glowing red eye. I don't believe that he is the only killing people but rather somebody else." replied the owner. The goth teen thanked the owner as he then left the stand.

*I hope that these people whom live here is right about the Dark Rider. But, if this is truly the work of a vampire then I will have to find and kill them regardless who it is.* the teen thought to himself as he drove off into the city.

AT THAT PERCICE MOMENT....Yugi had come around as he litterally felt like Hell. He let out a low guttered moan as his entire back hurt.

"Yugi-boy, good of you to rejoin us." replied Pegasus as the teen slowly moved to sit up.

"Pegasus what's happening to me?" he moaned as his voice sounded different than normal.

"Your body is changing taking on certain aspects of Atem's original body. Plus with Blackout's killing spree, you are experiencing your first blood lust. If you and Atem don't stop him soon then you might go into a blood thrawl and unfortunately neither mine nor Atem's powers can help you out if that happens." Pegasus replied. Yugi moaned again knowing that this was only a small sample of what was going to happen when his body totally became a part of Atem.

"Pegasus....I want to tell my grandfather the truth about all of it. Atem, the bike, everything. I am not certain how much longer I can hide it from him." Yugi stated.

"You are certain about this Yugi-boy, never before has anything like this ever happened before. Granted I have no problem but this isn't for me to decide." replied Pegasus.

*Caretaker, I don't think the elders have any right to interfear with Yugi's choice. Besides, you know full well that I have some say in this matter. Even if the elders don't agree, I want Yugi to tell his grandfather about me.* stated Atem.

"Atemu, both you and I know that we can't do anything without the elders concent. Let's just hope that they are willing to listen. I will make the connection in the meantime you two have to stop Blackout." replied Pegasus.

Yugi proceeded to leave the cementary just as it was getting dark.

*I can't believe that we have been out this long.* Yugi replied mentally.

*Sorry Yugi. But this may work out to benifit us. Now the hard part comes to finding Blackout.* replied Atem. Yugi kicked stated the mystic motorcycle driving off into the city. As Yugi drove around the city, he noticed the symbol on his right hand glowing. This forced Yugi to stop the motorcycle.

*Atem it seems that one of our allies is close by.* stated Yugi just before the medallion of power on the bike began to glow.

*Yes....I sense it. Right now we have other duties to attend too.* Atem stated as Yugi placed his hand onto the glowing gas cap changing into Atem.

Atem drove off following his senses to find Blackout leaning over a human.

"Blackout!" Atem snarled leaping off of his hellcycle with mystic chain in hand. Blackout shoved his victim at Atem laughing as he lept away.

"Come on Atem, come and catch me. Or the body count will continue to rise. And all of their blood with be on your hands." Blackout replied before he disappeared into the night.

"Dam you Blackout!" Atem snarled as he looked at the victim in his arms. The person was alive but just barely. This person had a fifty percent chance at survival. As Atem turned around he found himself face to face with a white haired pale Caucasian teen dressed all in black. The teen stared at Atem through his blood red eyes. The teens fangs lengthened as he charged at Atem with sai's in hand.

"I knew that you were the one behind this. Prepare to die vampire!" hissed the teen.

"Wait....this isn't what it looks like!" Atem snarled as he avoided the sai's with Blackout's victims still in his arms. Atem noticed the glowing symbol on the teens left wrist. Atem knew that this was all just a big miss understanding. "Please listen to me, this person is still alive and I can save them if you let me." snarled Atem.

"Why should I believe a vampire like you?" asked the teen.

*Because he is telling the truth. Atem is a spirit of vengeance. Blackout is the vampire that has been attacking people, not us.* Yugi yelled out mentally as Atem turned his back towards the teen allowing the sai's to sink into his back. The teen stared wide eyed as Yugi appeared in spirit form next to Atem.

"Be grateful that I am the one in control of this body and not my human host." Atem snarled as he dug the sai out of his back.

*Atem will you be all right?* asked Yugi in concern. Atem didn't reply as he went over to the hellcycle. Yugi's spirit form vanished as he knew that the spirit of vengeance needed to save the human that he held in his arms.

"If you want answers to what is going on then meet me within an hour at the top of that building." Atem snarled pointing to a building with a huge neon sign that could clearly be seen showing a local company name 'Rex Industries.' The goth teen just nodded his head agreeing to meet Atem later on. The teen could feel that Atem wasn't evil and he had clearly seen a ghostly image of a human teen. There was more to this than meets the eye and he was going to find out what it was.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: all right guys I need your input of you will guest star in the next several chapters. Your choices remain for either Seto Kaiba a.k.a. Punisher or Duke Devlin a.k.a. Wolverine. You choice will help me plan the next chapters as we are slowly getting close to the huge major battle and full filling the prophecy. Please leave me your comments and reviews as I enjoy hearing from you.


	14. blood bath

14 – blood bath

Atem drove fast getting Blackout's victim to the hospital using almost all of his powers to keep the person alive. He had to feed and recovers his spent energy so he made a quick stop to the graveyard feeding upon a grave robber since he knew that Caretaker was elsewhere.

*Atem what's troubling you?* Yugi asked mentally after Atem was done feeding.

*The teen whom attacked us. He moved like a vampire, looked like a vampire, and had a vampire's strength as well as the eyes. So why is he saying that we are the vampire behind these attacks?* Atem replied.

*I know that doesn't make sense to me either but if you remember you were the first good vampire that possibly existed in the world. Do you think it is possible that he could be a good vampire?* Yugi asked.

*It could be possible but even the strangest thing is that he seemed also human at the same time. I have to say that this person definitely has me intrigued.* Atem replied before driving off to the meeting place.

The goth teen stood in front of the neon sign waiting for Atem. Something about the rider left him intrigued. He wanted to learn more as it seemed that the spirit of vengeance knew more about what was going on. He sensed the rider's presence as the rider drove up the side of the building.

"Did the human make it?" he asked Atem when the rider got off of his hellcycle.

"The human will live. As I told you or rather my human host has told you, I am the spirit of vengeance...the name is Atem. My human host answers to the name of Yugi Moto."

"Bakura Ryou...known t most as Blade, the vampire hunter." answered Bakura.

"Let me guess...the brutal killings caught your attention and you came to stop the vampire. But made you believe that I was the one behind these attacks?" asked Atem.

"Nothing led me to believe that it was you, I am sorry about attacking you before...I kind of jumped to conclusions." replied Bakura.

"Perhaps we can help one another out Blade. We know the identity of the one behind these attacks as it isn't the first time we have tangled with him. The vampire's name is Blackout." stated Atem.

"I have heard of him as he has left a string of murders through out many cities and states. Whom knows if he is the vampire that I am looking for." replied Bakura as he played with a small handsized object that looked Egyptian in design. Atem's eyes widened even more when he saw it.

*Atem is that what I think it is?* Yugi asked mentally appearing by Atem's side.

*Yes it is Yugi. That is the mystic ring, another item from our ancient past which means that Blade is indeed one of our allies.* replied Atem.

"What on Earth are you two talking about?" Bakura snarled. Atem looked at Yugi almost shocked. Nobody has clearly heard them when they communicated mentally as Bakura was also clearly seeing Yugi while in spirit form. Atem gave Yugi control over their body allowing the teen to explain everything.

"No wonder why you two smelled like a vampire. I had no idea that there were other good vampires out there." replied Bakura, after he had learned from Yugi what was going on and everything from the prophecy and the vampire teens connection to all of it.

"Bakura, can you tell us why you are hunting down vampires and why you seem much like a vampire but also human?" asked Yugi as Bakura let out a long sigh. He sat down on a nearby edge still playing with the mystic ring.

"It all started before I was even born. A vampire had attacked my mother while she was pregnant with me. The sudden blood loss caused her to go into labor early. My mother died giving birth to me as I was born half human and half vampire. I have all of the vampiric powers and none of their weaknesses except for one and that is for blood. I vowed to kill the vampire that killed my mother and created me." replied Bakura.

*Another avenger. How old are you actually Blade?* asked Atem mentally.

"Twenty-five." he replied.

"But you look no older than me." Yugi stated in shock.

"Thanks, I will take that as a compliment. Now shall we find Blackout before he kills again?" Bakura asked as Yugi nodded his head.

Both teens drove through the city looking for any signs of the killer Blackout. Where ever blood had been spilled, Bakura was able to sniff it out. They seemed to be driving around for almost an hour before the medallion of power began to glow. Yugi slammed his hand down onto the glowing gas cap as the mystic flames surrounded him and the bike transforming them both into Atem and his hellcycle. Atem kicked his bike hard as Bakura jumped onto the back as the Dark Rider rode hard and fast as overhead they could see Blackout leaping from roof top to roof top.

"Come on Atem. Try to keep up. Only more will die by the end of tonight." Blackout laughed.

*Hang on Blade!* Atem snarled mentally as his bike shifted into a faster gear as the roar of the bike matched the rider's anger as he drove faster keeping an eye on Blackout. The disfigured vampire led the two heroes to the wharf hiding in a warehouse. Atem's bike came to a skidding halt as the two vampire heroes scanned the area.

"You know that it is possibly a trap." hissed Blade.

"I am aware of that but one way or another, Blackout will go down tonight!" snarled Atem as the flames on his head danced in anger. The two heroes entered the warehouse aware that they were not alone. There were perhaps a hundred or a thousand ghouls surrounding them, all of Blackout's victims had been turned into mindless slaves. Both Atem's and Blade's fangs lengthened in anger.

"Welcome gentlemen to your chamber of death. You two have been a thorn in my side for too long as I will take care of you both here and now!" snarled Blackout as he snapped his fingers as the horde of undead ghouls attacked both Atem and Blade. Both heroes fought using what weapons that they had on hand. Atem used his mystic chain and hellfire to destroy the ghouls. He didn't dare use any of his magic as he was struggling to keep control over his blood lust and his anger. Blade fought as he could sense that something was wrong with the spirit of vengeance, he clearly recognized the symptoms that Atem was having as he let out a curse mentally.

"Atem pull back now before you go into a blood thrall. You won't be able to help anyone if you go into a thrall." snarled Blade.

"Only have one chance...I am willing to risk a thrall in order to stop Blackout." replied Atem.

*Atem are you certain about this. I know how dangerous this is. It feels like something forbidden is about to be unleashed from us. It is the same feeling as that time with Centurious so long ago.* Yugi stated.

*Yes Yugi it is the same power that we used back then. This time is different than that time. Since our bond isn't complete yet, we may pull this off.* replied Atem as the power began to build with inside of him. *Blade do me one favor after this is over with feed Yugi some of your blood. Two others are coming to help me and Yugi. Yugi this will force the change of our body even more so, I appologize in advance for the pain that this will cause you.* Atem stated mentally as the thrall took control over him undoing Atem's form transforming him into his natural true form that he and Yugi had unleashed back in Egypt.

Atem moved quickly as blood splattered everywhere as the ghouls looked like they had exploaded drenching the rider in their blood as he flew at top speed at Blackout who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What in the world are you?" he asked as Atem flew grabbing the white vampire smashing through the roof of the warehouse.

"I am your death." snarled Atem as he sunk his fangs into Blackout's neck just as the sun began to rise causing the vampire to scream as the sun began to blister his white skin. Atem drank until he could drink no more as Blackout's corpse became a pile of ash. Atem let out a ghostly howl as he transformed back into an unconscious Yugi as the teen fell from the sky. Bakura ran catching the teen in his arms before he hit the ground. Bakura acted quickly as he sliced open a vein in his arm feeding the unconscious teen his blood. Yugi's eyes snapped open quickly as he shoved Bakura away from him screaming in pain as a pair of black demonic looking wings ripped out from his back. His ears lengthened to a point as his fingers also lengthened into claws. Yugi's once Amethyst eyes had become blood red as his fangs lengthened. The young teen then curled up into a ball crying tears of blood.


	15. elder meeting

15 – elder meeting

Blade sat with Yugi as he could see two humans suddenly appear out of what looked like a well lit doorway in the middle of nowhere. The elder looking straight white hair male knelt down by Yugi's side concern showed in his visible eye.

"Did you manage to feed him?" Pegasus asked never looking up.

"A little bit. After that change hit him, he wouldn't budge one inch. Is he going to be all right?" Bakura replied. The other male with tricolor hair joined Pegasus examining him carefully. In his hands he held a rod which lightly glowed which brought a questioning look to his eye.

"It is the close resonance of having four of the mystic items here." Pegasus replied revealing his glowing golden eye. "He shall be all right once he is healed. One of these days I am going to question Atemu why he insists on putting his human body through all of this. It is much too soon for Yugi-boy to go through this change. And to think it will only get worse when they complete the prophecy. Doctor Strange if you can please help Yugi-boy while I take a minute to talk to our new ally." stated Pegasus as he got up.

"Of course Caretaker, I do owe them a favor anyway." replied Merik as he chanted a healing spell to envelope over Yugi's body. The doctor worked his magic carefully as he could feel a strong power within Yugi aiding his powers. Merik regognized Atem's magic almost instantly. He was learning more about what he could about the spirit of vengeance, the mystic items, and the prophecy since discovering his tie into everything. The young sorcerer was starting to piece things together but only Atem knew what laid ahead of them. What was this ultimate evil that the prophecy spoke of? Why was only this young teen going through such tremendous things in order to full fill a destiny that he knew nothing about? What happened back in Egypt and here in Domino City? Merik wanted answers and it seemed that the man with all of the answers was Caretaker but, he wasn't speaking.

*What is Caretaker's story? Why do I feel that there is more going on here?* Merik asked himself as he completed the spell just as Caretaker walked back over with Blade.

"Where will you go from here Blade?" asked Caretaker.

"Who knows? With Blackout destroyed and the people under his care destroyed, there is no need for me to stay around any longer. I take it that they know how to reach me if they ever need me?" he asked Caretaker as Pegasus nodded his head before Blade turned to leave. Caretaker picked up an unconscious Yugi before turning to the sorcerer supreme.

"Shall we?" he asked.

When Yugi came too he found himself in familiar surroundings. His body was no longer in any pain as he could feel Atem's power coursing through his body. Yugi slowly got up walking out of the room that he was in. He saw hundreds of old items including an ancient stone tablet that told of the prophecy next to it was another stone tablet with a picture of seven mystic items, three god-like beings fighting another dark being, and Atem in full form. As Yugi touched the stone, he could power vibrate through the stone into him as he saw glimpses of the future. The evil being looked almost like Atem does except he had a red demonic skull face surrounded by blue fire. Upon seeing this image, Yugi retracted his had quickly unsure of what he saw. He continued along his way finding Caretaker fixing his bike.

"Ah Yugi-boy, how in the world are you feeling?" he asked putting down his tools and untying his hair which was tied back.

"Better." Yugi replied.

"That's good to hear. It might be a while before you can transform back to your normal human form so, I suggest that you get used to that form while you can. Also we have a meeting with the elders in a few."

*No wonder why you have brought us to the graveyard. I guess they actually want me present.* stated Atem mentally.

"That they do Atemu. Do you need me to do anything?" asked Pegasus getting a questioning look from Yugi.

*Just stand back, I should have enough power to do this. Yugi, the mystic puzzle if you please.* Yugi had no clue of what Atem was up to but, he reached into his pocket taking out the key chain. He held the key chain in his hand as he could feel a strange power coursing through his body as the mystic item began to glow in his hands. Yugi could feel his body being ripped in half as besides him a figure began to appear. Atem began to materialize in full form holding Yugi's hand and the mystic item. Once fully manifested, the puzzle stopped glowing. Shock stretched across Yugi's face as he was seeing a flesh and blood version of Atem. "This is the power of the mystic puzzle, it can give me a body of my own but only temporarily. This power can't be used all of the time as it takes considerable amount of power to pull this off." replied Atem.

"Shall we get going? You know how much the elders hate to wait." asked Pegasus as he pulled his hair back away from his mystic eye which began to glow. A magical archway began to form from the beam of light emitted from Pegusus's eye. Once the doorway was fully formed, Pegasus gestured for Yugi and Atem to enter. Yugi felt a little confused about what was going on but he decided to trust Pegasus and Atem.

As they stepped through the walk way Yugi found himself in familiar territory, he was back in Atemu's pyramid. Right away both Atem and Pegasus knelt down onto one knee bowing their heads. Yugi followed suit as he felt a strange power flow into the pyramid.

'Ah so this is the human body of Atemu reborn. We have been looking forward to meeting you Yugi Moto. Please rise you three.' stated a feminine voice. The three arose as before them stood human-like figures each one representing an element of power. Earth, wind, fire, water, light, and darkness stood in a half circle before them as the elements of wind, water, and light looked feminine while the others looked masculine.

'Atemu you look good in your old age. We see that you have all ready began to full fill the prophecy that has been foretold as you have unlocked your true form.' stated a deep trembling voice of earth. Atem didn't respond as he simply just bowed his head.

'Now Yugi there was something that you wished to speak to us about.' stated a very light feminine voice coming from the element of light. Yugi swallowed sharply as he stepped forward.

"You see I live with my grandfather as he knows nothing about Atem or what has happened to me. I know that Atem and I are becoming one being as I am the reincarnation of the body that he gave up long ago. But with these recent changes that I have been going through, I feel that I can no longer hide the truth about what is happening to me. I wish to tell my grandfather everything, the whole truth. I can't hide this from him forever as he is the only family that I have left." Yugi replied as he tried to hold back his tears.

'And Atem you agree with this?' asked a deep dark voice from the element of darkness.

"That I do elders. Yugi has all ready taken steps in completing the prophecy as it is only just a matter of time before we become whole. I understand his need and want to tell someone close to him as I too had once done the same thing many years ago. He became the first Caretaker before the man whom stands before you now." replied Atem.

"And you Caretaker.....how long has your ancestors guarded Atemu's secret?' asked a breezy feminine voice of wind.

"Far too long my lords, with the recent discovery of those whom hold the mystic items, the truth of Atem, the prophecy, the items themselves, and the people whom are connected into all of this has slowly been revealed. I know that Yugi-boy still has two more items to find but, he has proven that he can handle the responsibility that has been tossed upon him." replied Pegasus. The elements seemed to turn to each other to talk amongst themselves as Yugi stepped backwards towards Atem and Pegasus. Yugi was nervous about what they would decide. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand trying to ease the human teens anxiety. Finally it seemed that they had reached a decision as Yugi's hands tightened as he began to nervously bite his lower lip.

'Yugi Moto, we allow you to tell your grandfather about Atemu and everything that you wish to tell him about. If some beings are all ready learning about Atemu then we see no reason why you shouldn't tell one whom is not connected.' stated elements in a unified voice which brought a sigh of relief to Yugi and with that said the elders left the three as Atem's body rejoined into that of Yugi's body.

NEXT CHAPTER......

due to popular vote the next guest star will be Duke Devlin whom will be playing Wolverine followed by Seto Kaiba whom will be playing Punisher. Thanks all for you help as I look forward to your reviews.


	16. the mutant Wolverine

16 – the mutant Wolverine

Several days later, Yugi had finally transformed back into his human form as he went home. He really needed to talk to his grandfather about what was going on before something else happened that would prevent him from telling his grandfather. Yugi went over and over in his mind how to tell his grandfather about what was happening. In the long run it sounded like an incredible story as it may leave him no choice but to transform into Atem before his grandfather's eyes. This was the most important decision that Yugi had ever made as he knew that the spirit of vengeance would help him in any way possible. Yugi found his grandfather in his room packing up a few bags. Yugi was used to seeing his grandfather pack for archaeological dig but when he saw winter clothing, it brought a questionable look to Yugi's eyes.

"Hey grandpa are you going on a trip?" asked the teen. His grandfather didn't stop what he was doing as he didn't even look at the teen.

"Yugi did you honestly forget what next week is?" asked the elderly man. Yugi scratched his head as he looked at the dates on the calender to see one week marked in red marker and written in black pen was the word 'remembrance'. On one of the dates was something else, a star symbol.

*Good lord, I can't believe that I had forgot!* he yelled at himself slapping his hand to his forehead. "Would you actually believe that I did grandpa. I am so sorry, I have just been preoccupied with a lot of different things lately. I will go and pack right now." Yugi stated heading towards his room.

*Yugi, what did you forget about?* asked Atem as he appeared in spirit form while Yugi was packing.

"The anniversary of my parents death. Every year my grandfather and I take a week off and go up to Canada to the place where they died." Yugi replied weakly trying to hold back his tears.

*Yugi how is it that they died?* Atem asked knowing that he was touching a very taboo subject. Tears of blood began to glitter down Yugi's facre as his voice seemed to disappear. The memories were still fresh in his mind of him being no older than five or six years old, living in Canada with his parents. His parents were also archaeologists as they were investigating a pair of ice ruins. They left Yugi home alone as they never returned home, as night fell Yugi was awakened by a knock on the door. There stood the police whom gave the young child the bad news. Apparently there had been a very bad avalanche as his parents were buried alive. A day later his grandfather came to get Yugi and to bring him home with him. Yugi couldn't bring himself to say a word as he broke down in tears. Atem had seen the teens memory as he wished that there was a way that he could comfort his human host. It wasn't that Yugi blamed himself fro what happened, it was that he missed them terribly. Atem's ghostly hand touched Yugi's shoulder as he allowed the teen to cry. It was only the second time that he had felt such heart ache coming from his human.

*It is all right Yugi. Loosing someone is never easy. No matter how many times I have lost someone that I cared for die, I would have a hard time getting over my grief as I often blamed myself. All we can do is remember how they once were in our memory and remember them with all of our heart.* Atem stated. Yugi looked up at the spirit of vengeance as he wiped away his tears. Atem just smiled weakly. *You might want to avoid crying in front of your grandfather until you tell him. I don't think a human being can truly understand another human crying tears of blood.*

"I guess your right. Thanks Atem for cheering me up." replied Yugi as Atem said nothing.

As Yugi packed a troubling thought entered his human.

"Hey Atem is there a way of us transforming without the mystic bike?" Yugi asked. Atem seemed to know why the teen was asking.

*Yes there is but it is extremely painful. We are better using the mystic bike and the medallion of power. It would be easier if we were whole for us to switch control and transform.* Atem stated as he gave Yugi a small taste. The symbol that appeared on the medallion of power burned in the palms of Yugi hands. He felt like his flesh was literally on fire. Atem didn't push it too far as he knew that his human host couldn't handle it just yet. Atem pulled back quickly as Yugi collapsed onto his knees grabbing a hold of his heart. *I don't possess the power to separate the medallion of power from the bike until all seven items have been united together.* Atem stated. With all the transformations that Yugi had been through with Atem he was grateful that the spirit of vengeance was holding back.

"I guess that just means that we have to find a way to bring the bike." Yugi replied.

As they prepared to leave, Mr. Moto was having trouble starting his car. Yugi took this as a sign as he offered to drive up his motorcycle.

"Are you certain you have enough room Yugi?" asked Mr. Moto as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the car.

*We will once I get done with it.* Atem snickered in the back of Yugi's mind.

"More than enough grandpa." Yugi replied as grey smoke blew up in the old man's face. This cause Yugi to giggle as Mr. Moto cursed at the car slamming the hood down and kicking the car.

"Fine I guess I will have this hunk of junk looked at when we get back." Mr. Moto replied as he stormed into the house. Yugi ran quickly to the mystic motorcycle making sure that no one could see what he was about to do.

*I am taking control Yugi.* Atem stated as he took over the teens body laying one hand over the medallion of power. Hellfire coursed through Atem's body into the mystic cycle as it began to change its shape. It became much longer with a rack attached to the back end as a side car began to form linking to the cycle. Once the alterations were done Atem gave Yugi back control over his body. *That should do it. It should remain in that shape unless we use it in the hellcycle form.* Atem stated mentally. Atem hoped that they would have to use the mystic motorcycle for anything other than the trip.

As they drove up through Canada heading towards Quebec, Yugi saw a hitch hiker. The symbol on his right hand glowed indicating that this man was one of Atem's allies. Yugi pulled the motorcycle over in order to give the man a ride.

"Where are you heading stranger?" Yugi asked. The man stood much taller and looked far more muscular than Yugi. His spikey black hair was tied back up into a ponytail as he stared at Yugi through his emerald green eyes.

"Quebec, Canada." he replied in a thick Canadian accent.

"Same here. Hop on and we will give you a lift. My name is Yugi Moto and that's my grandfather Solomon Moto." stated Yugi as he pointed to his grandfather in the side car.

"Duke Devlin." replied the stanger as he tired his bag down getting in back of Yugi.

*Yugi be careful. I do sense a strange power within him.* Atem stated mentally as Yugi could see the symbol on Duke's left shoulder. Atem usually never worries but Yugi could feel and sense Atem's concern.

They finally reached Quebec Canada as Yugi pulled up to a local inn that he and his grandfather was staying at. Yugi's grandfather went to park his bike. Suddenly he was by Duke as he threw Yugi hard against the wall. Three long razor sharp claws came out in between of Duke's knuckles.

"All right kid maybe you can explain something to me. Why do you smell of blood and ash? Even since I meet you, I have had this strange feeling that I know you from somewhere even though we never met before. Just whom in the world are you?" snarled Duke. Yugi's throat was being crushed as he gagged for air.

"Human but not human. In some way a little like you." replied Yugi in a eerie voice of Atem had forcefully taken control over the teens body. The sudden change in Yugi's deminor forced Duke to let go of his hold on the teen. Yugi coughed for air as the claws retracted back into Duke's hand.

"Atem warn me next time before you do something like that." Yugi snapped at the spirit.

*Sorry Yugi. Would you want me to have you killed before we could complete the prophecy?* Atem asked mentally. Yugi said nothing in reply as he turned his attention to Duke.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes my alter half likes to do or say things a little different than me. He is the main reason to why you are smelling blood and ash. As to the reason why you feel like you know me, I think I can somewhat explain that." Yugi stated. Yugi proceeded to explain about Atem, the prophecy, the mystic items, and the symbol. After explaining everything, Duke seemed hardly shock by what Yugi had just told him.

"No wonder why the professor told me that I would someone whom I could relate too and whom was going through the same things that I am going through." stated Duke.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Yugi asked pointing to Duke's hand.

"When I first learned about or got the claws yes but now, no. The things is I don't exactly remember anything about my past all I have to go on is the two items that I wear around my neck and a few scattered fragments of what I can recall. I am not even sure if Duke Devlin is my real name." Duke stated pulling down the collar to his shirt as he was wearing two necklaces. The first most noticeable one was the golden Egyptian necklace with the same golden eye symbol that Yugi had noticed several of the mystic items had. The second necklace which looked like military dog tags with several numbers.

"Wolverine huh? The only necklace that I recognize is the gold Egyptian necklace which is one of the mystic items that we will need to complete the prophecy." replied Yugi as he read the name inscribed on the necklace.

"So the necklace is actually yours?" asked Duke.

"It was once a long time ago. You should hold onto it until we need it." Yugi stated. "So where are you heading to now?"

"Further north. I was told by Professor Xavier that there is a lab that hold some answers to how I got these adamantium claws. Thanks for the ride kid. Tell your grandfather that I said thanks." Duke stated as he grabbed his bag and headed off.


	17. snowblinded

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this up. Just so you know the title of this chapter is actually one of comic book titles although I am afraid that I had to alter Snowblind a little bit for my story purpose. I hope that you guys enjoy this and as always leave your reviews and comments at the end. Thanks!

17 – Snowblinded

Yugi and his grandfather first went to the graveyard where Yugi's parents were buried clearing up around the grave sight and placing a new plastic flower wreath. Mr. Moto saw someone that he recognized as he went to talk them leaving Yugi there. Yugi touched the gravestone of his parents somewhat shocked when he saw a ghostly image of them. Yugi had his mother's tri-color hair and his father's deep Amethyst eyes. Both of his parents smiled at him bowing their heads. This brought tears to Yugi's eyes.

*They say that they love you and are proud of you. They always knew that you were destined for greatness but, never pictured this.* Atem stated as he appeared by his host's side. Blood tears streaked down his face as what Atem had said sounded exactly like what they have always told him while he was growing up. *Yugi are you all right?* Atem asked in concern as Yugi wiped away the tears from his eyes.

*Yeah. I just didn't realize how much I really missed them.*

*What we are seeing is a remembrance of their memory. It is a power that I have as I can see and hear those whom I am close to.* Atem stated.

*Thanks for this Atem.* Yugi replied as he wiped away the rest of his tears before his grandfather came back over. The ghostly images of Yugi's parents and Atem disappeared.

"Yugi, I was just told that those ice ruins had shown up again. Several archaeologists have gone missing." stated Yugi's grandfather.

"Grandpa don't tell me that you are actually thinking of going to those ruins. Grandpa I hate to say this but I have a bad feeling about that place. It has cost my parents their lives and who knows how many others."

"I understand your concerns Yugi but somebody has to investigate what is happening at this sight." Yugi knew that his grandfather wouldn't listen to reason as once his mind was set on something, there was no way to talk him out of it.

"Fine....we will go but at the first sign of trouble, we are getting out of there." Yugi stated as he didn't want anything to happen to his grandfather.

MEANWHILE.....Duke had made it to the lab sight that had grafted the adamantium onto his skeleton. A flood of memories pounded in his mind of what he had been through. He remembered that he wasn't the only mutant there as there was others. He could remember one being called Snowblind. Duke could partly remember going to some old ruins that laid within ice.

*Duke, you should go and investigate those ruins. There has been strange mutant activity around there. I am sending Storm up to your location.* stated a voice mentally within his mind.

*Thanks Professor. By the way call me Wolverine. The one whom you tole me about found me and explained a few things. The dog tags that I wear read the name Wolverine. I think that this shall be my codename.* Duke thought as he knew that the mutant whom was talking to him mentally could pick up his thoughts.

*I will let the X-Men know. I would like to meet this person as he seems different from anything that I have ever sensed before.* stated Professor Xavier. Duke seemed to understand what Professor Xavier meant. Yugi was and seemed human but Atem was something else. For the two to be one in the same was hard to believe. If Duke hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe that it was possible.

*I will be sure to tell him if I see him again.* Duke replied before he began to make his way to the ruins.

AT THAT PERCISE MOMENT.....Snowblind held the humans that came to investigate the ice ruins hostage. He seemed to be waiting for someone in particular. Snowblind had also managed to capture the ones whom were ultimately responsible for creating him to be a living weapon. Snowblind could remember another mutant much like himself whom there refereed to as Wolverine. After they had graphed adamatium onto Wolverine's skeleton, he proceeded to destroy the lab. Snowblind never said a word to anyone as he looked like he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Nothing you will do can harm Wolverine as he possesses skills and powers that is beyond your comprehension!" stated one of the scientists.

"I have my own plans for Wolverine but he isn't my maid target. My master wishes for me to stop a being known as the Dark Rider whom also answers to the name of Atem." replied Snowblind. The scientists looked at him in confusion as he never turned to them when he spoke. The scientists began to wonder just what Snowblind was up to.

MEANWHILE....Yugi drove his grandfather up to the ice ruins. He could feel an odd power coming from inside of the ruins.

*Yugi, I don't like this feeling. Please be careful.* Atem told him. Yugi could sense and feel Atem's concern. It was rare for the spirit of vengeance to feel any emotion this strong even through his host's body. Yugi stopped his bike several feet away from the ruins as a wave of emotions hit Yugi all at once.

"Grandpa I don't like this. Something about this place doesn't feel right." Yugi stated. They could see someone approaching them as if seemed that they had come from out of the ruins.

"Finally you have come. Now I can please my master by killing you before I can focus on my main target. I honestly expected you to be different Atem but I won't question my orders." stated a man whom almost looked all white. Mr. Moto was confused by what this man was talking about while Yugi appeared shocked. Snowblind simply moved his arm as ice and snow slammed into Yugi and Mr. Moto. This separated Yugi from his grandfather. Mr. Moto was buried next to the mystic cycle as Yugi was buried several feet away. Atem reacted quickly after they buried him as he used his powers to transform the mystic cycle into his hellcycle. He had to keep Mr. Moto alive until he could get to him. Atem partially had to force the transformation over Yugi to keep him from freezing to death. It seemed that Atem's hellfire couldn't melt the ice and snow that had buried them alive.

*Yugi stay with me. I know that this hurts but it is the only way to keep you alive.* Atem stated mentally as he tried to keep his human half awake.

MEANWHILE....Duke could feel like something was wrong. He could feel the mark that Yugi also had burning red hot against his skin. Duke's enhanced senses could smell blood and ash buried underneath the ice and snow. Without even thinking twice, Duke's adamantium claws extended out of his knuckles as he began to dig to find his friend. His claws cut through the ice and snow like a hot knife through butter as he found Yugi in half of Atem's form nearly clinging to life.

"Hey kid wake up....come one open your eyes!" Duke snarled. Yugi gasped for air as he opened his blood red eyes. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.

*Wolverine you must feed him some of your blood.* yelled Professor Xavier mentally. Duke did as the professor instructed slicing open an artery in his wrist feeding Yugi his blood. The healing properties of Duke's blood brought Atem around forcing the spirit of vengeance to take over Yugi's body but the transformation wasn't complete.

"Thanks Wolverine. Hurry Mr. Moto is still buried alive." Atem replied weakly. Duke could smell a nice refreshing breeze coming in.

"Storm down here!" Duke yelled out. The African-American woman with long white hair landed down next to Duke. "Stay with him, I am going after the other." stated Duke. Duke had to act fast as his adamantium claws dug through the ice and snow making his way down to Mr. Moto and Atem's hellcycle. Once Atem saw that Mr. Moto was safe and sound, he transformed back into Yugi loosing complete consciousness.

NEXT CHAPTER.....

battle of ice and snow


	18. battle of ice and snow

18 – battle of ice and snow

When Yugi regained consciousness he found himself in the hospital as blood was being directly transfused into him though Duke. Yugi slowly sat up seeing that he didn't recognize the other two people that were in the room with him and Duke.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked as he took out the needle that was in his arm.

"The local Canadian hospital. And don't worry about your grandfather, he is safe. I have placed him in a deep telepathic sleep. My name is Professor Charles Xavier or Professor X if you wish to refer to me by my codename. This is Ororo Munroe we call her Storm." replied a bald headed Caucasian man whom sat in a wheelchair. The tall slender African-American woman with white hair and blue eyes simply nodded her head (AN: I decided to keep Storm how she appears in the comics and in the series instead of placing one of the Yugi characters in the role since she will be only making a brief appearance). "You all ready know Duke Devlin." added Professor Xavier.

"Thanks to you Yugi, I know have a codename. Call me Wolverine." Duke replied with a smile on his face.

*It is thanks to Wolverine's blood that we are alive. His blood has an unique healing properties.* Atem told Yugi mentally.

"We have to go and save those people that Snowblind still holds hostage." stated Yugi as he knew that they were still alive.

"I agree with you there Yugi Moto. Normal humans aren't meant to survive out there for long. We have to save them before it is too late." added Professor Xavier. Without so much as a second thought, Atem had taken over Yugi's body. It was becoming far easier for the two to switch bodies.

"What troubles me is that mutant. He had the power to control ice and snow. Not even my hellfire could melt it. It seems to me that his main targets are myself and Wolverine. He claims that he is working for his master." Atem stated.

"You must be the spirit of vengeance whom resides within Yugi Moto's body." stated Professor Xavier. Atem nodded his head yes.

"You may call me Atem." Atem replied.

"Storm, Wolverine I suggest that you accompany Atem. Storm your mutant ability may prove useful. I shall stay here and look after Yugi Moto's grandfather." Both Wolverine and Storm nodded their heads that they understood.

The three traveled back up to the ice ruins as Atem drove his hellcycle with Wolverine sitting behind him dressed in a yellow and brown costume (AN: it is the costume that Wolverine wears in the X-Men series and comics but instead of the yellow and blue colors I chose his original colors of yellow and brown). Storm flew over head dressed also in her full costume. Atem was deep in thought. Something about that mutant troubled him. It would seem that none of his other abilities may prove useful except for his fusion ability and there was only one creature that may prove strong enough to stop Snowblind. But Atem didn't want to chance using that power unless it was extremely important. It was a power far stronger and more dangerous than his usual fusions.

"You have been really quite Atem. Something is troubling you and it ain't Snowblind. What's up?" asked Wolverine.

"Just weighing a few options. One which I hope that I don't have to use for it may actually kill my human host." Atem replied weakly.

*Atem which ability is that? I thought that I have seen all of your powers.* Yugi asked mentally.

*You have seen and experienced all of my powers but one of my powers which I have been holding back with. As you know I can fuse with creatures that exist in the shadow realm. The thing is that there are also three very powerful gods that used to exist in Egypt whom also exist in the shadow realm. I can also call upon these gods to fuse with me but their power may prove too much from you to handle. There is also a part of me that you haven't experienced yet as it is your light that keeps it in check. The power of darkness that lies with inside of me. This is the reason why they call me the Dark Rider.* Atem replied. Yugi never imagined that Atem was still keeping things from him. Yugi could feel Atem's concern about using these abilities.

"Heads up, it seems like we were expected!" shouted out Storm. Atem's bike came to a skidding halt as Storm landed besides the two heroes. Both Atem and Wolverine got off of the bike as the adamantium claws lengthened out of Wolverine's hands.

"I sware you must have the devil's luck Atem. But at least this time you have brought Wolverine with you. Now I can kill two birds with one stone." stated Snowblind with a wicked grin on his face. With a single swift movement ice and snow moved pelting the heroes. Storm stepped forward raising her arms as her eyes turned all white with no visible irises and/or pupils. The ice and snow stopped turning back against Snowblind. The look of shock stretched across Snowblind's face as he was surprised that there was another whom could control ice and snow.

"Go Wolverine and Atem, I will hold him as long as I can. Get those people out of there!" Atem's hellcycle roared as the two heroes entered the ice ruins on the back of the hellcycle.

They entered the ruins finding the people trapped within a layer of ice.

"Allow me Atem!" stated Wolverine as his adamantium claws made short work of the ice barrier freeing the trapped humnas. Atem used his power to transform his mystic motorcycle into a car big enough for everyone to fit in it.

"Get in this will get you to town safely." Atem stated as he directed the mystic motorcycle to get the humans out of there. Once the humans were out of harms way both Atem and Wolverine left the ice ruins to return to help out Storm.

Storm was able to keep Snowblind busy long enough for Wolverine and Atem to do their job. Both Storm's and Snowblind's powers seemed evenly matched. Snowblind didn't even seemed bothered that his hostages had gotten away. Snowblind continued to pelt the three heroes with ice and snow not letting up.

"Prepare to die Atem and Wolverine!" snarled Snowblind as the ice turned into sharp spears. Atem stepped forward forming a shield of hellfire to stop the projectiles from hitting them. He poured every bit of power into the flame making it as hot as possible. If this kept up, they would never defeat Snowblind because they have been on the defensive ever since they have first encountered Snowblind.

*Forgive me Yugi but it seems that I may have to use that power that I haven't been fully using. But I must warn you that if I do fully use this power that it may end up costing you your life.* Atem told Yugi mentally. Yugi could understand the reason to why Atem was telling him this. The spirit of vengeance didn't want to risk Yugi's life not when they have come so far. Only one mystic item and ally remained. Of course they still had the prophecy to complete.

*Do it Atem. Don't worry so much about me. We all have to make whatever sacrifices we can to stop those whom threaten the innocent. We can't allow evil to win.* replied Yugi mentally.

"Storm, Wolverine....I am going to use the fullest extent of my powers. This will leave me severely drained and my end up killing my human host. Do what you can to keep my human body alive." Atem stated as he took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. "I call upon the ancient gods of the past that exist within the shadow realm to come forth and to fuse with me allowing your power to become my own. I call upon the ancient dragon of the skies, come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!" stated Atem. The jewel in the middle of his forehead glowed as the sky began to darken. Lightning clashed overhead as from out of the storm clouds, a large red dragon began its decent. Slifer let out a fearsome roar bearing its sharp teeth that resided within its two mouths. "Destroy the evil that stands before us with your awesome power!" Atem stated as the sky dragon obeyed the spirit of vengeance commands as two blasts shout out from its mouth. The blasts hit Snowblind hard but somehow the mutant was still alive.

"This isn't the end of this, we shall meet again!" Snowblind snapped as he disappeared in the snow. Slifer let out a terrible roar disappearing back up to the heavens. Atem panted hard dropping down onto his knees as all of his power was depleted. But how long could he hold on for as he could begin to feel his human half slipping away. He knew that Caretaker won't be happy with him for doing what he did. It would have been easier for Atem if he had all seven mystic items gathered together as he had somewhat completed part of the prophecy. But the circumstances being what they were, it couldn't have been prevented.

*Hang in there Yugi!* Atem told the teen mentally before he collapsed transforming back into Yugi.

NEXT CHAPTER.....

Yugi's death?

What.....don't say it's true, please you can't kill the main character! But you will have to read the next chapter to find out what happens to Yugi and Atem. And as always please be sure to leave your comments and reviews. Thanks!


	19. Yugi's death?

All right I know that the title for this chapter may confuse a few people. But I want to set the record straight, I don't really plan to kill Yugi. If I did I would have a lot of people upset and angry with me. You will just have to read to find out what happens to Yugi. And also I do not own or claims any rights to Yugioh and/or Ghost Rider. Oh PS, thanks Leo112 for that little bit of information about the millennium necklace. But I decided to keep it as the necklace since that is how they refer to it in the series. Thanks anyway!

19 – Yugi's death?

Both Wolverine and Storm rushed Yugi back to the hospital where they both found Professor Xavier talking to a man with long straight hair. When the man with white hair saw the condition that Yugi was in, concern stretched across his face as Duke laid Yugi down onto one of the hospital beds.

"Dam it all what were you thinking? There is no way that Yugi may survive this. It is far too oon to use the gods power. At least you didn't summon Oblisk the tormentor or the Winged Dragon of Ra. We would be even in worse trouble if you summoned them forth." Caretaker stated as he pulled back his hair revealing a golden eye. He had taken out the key chain that laid within Yugi's pocket. Caretaker than turned to Duke. Duke could visibly see the symbol on Caretaker's left hand as his golden eye looked similar to Duke's necklace and Yugi's puzzle. Duke took off the necklace handing it over to Caretaker without thinking twice about it. Caretaker took the necklace as he began to chant in a strange language. The three mystic items glowed as Atem's form began to materialize. Atem wasn't even half way formed before Yugi's body went into shock which forced Atem the rest of the way out. Both the spirit of vengeance and Caretaker cursed out loud. Yugi was dying. Whenever Atem and/or Caretaker tried to use their powers on Yugi's body, the power was turned against them. "Dam it all!" shouted Caretaker in frustration. Suddenly the room was filled with a brilliant light as a being began to emerge from the light. Wolverine's claws lengthened as lightning crackled in Storm's hands. Atem stood in front of the two mutants with his arm out stretched shacking his head. Once the light disappeared there standing before them was an angel dressed in full golden bronze armor. His hair was much like Atem's as it was on fire, he stared at the group through glowing golden eyes which had no visible irises and/or pupils. His creamy white feathered wings folded behind his back.

"Atem, Caretaker." the angel stated in a deep ghostly voice.

"Uriel." Atem replied. Uriel didn't say much as he went next to Yugi's bed.

*Yugi Moto can you hear me?* Uriel asked the teen mentally.

*Who are you?* Yugi asked back as Uriel's spirit appeared within Yugi's mind. *Uriel?* Yugi asked as he recognized the angel thanks to him sharing memories with Atem.

*You are dying Yugi, I have the power to save you but this will forever change your life as you know it. If I do save your life you will no longer be human. You will end up becoming almost half of what Atemu was when he was alive and during the time when you and he were one in the same. This will also fuse both of your spirit and soul together with Atem's.* stated Uriel. *Of course the choice is your alone. Although I have to admit that you have come much father then I even thought was possible.* Yugi had a lot to think about. Yugi knew that he couldn't allow himself to die but could he really sacrifice his humanity? Yugi had all ready sacrificed his body to help Atem. After thinking about it for a while it seemed that Yugi had made his decision.

*Uriel....I have made my decision. I can't allow myself to die just yet. Not when there is so much that I have left to accomplish. Well not just me but also Atem. I started this thing, I might as well see it through to the very end.* Yugi replied.

*Very well Yugi.* Uriel stated as the angel's power began to course through Yugi's body.

Atem could feel the change that was happening to Yugi's body. He couldn't believe that Yugi had decided to become a half vampire as his spirit and soul will become one with Atem as Yugi would never be human again. All Atem could do was to watch as Yugi's body under went the change. Yugi reminded Atem of himself when he was alive. Atem vanished disappearing back into Yugi's body as the transformation completed itself. Two large jet black bat wings emerged from out of Yugi's back as his tri-color hair grew longer sleeking back. Yugi's physical frame grew much taller and a little bit more muscular. Uriel removed his hand as Yugi opened his new blood red eyes with cat-like irises as sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. Without saying a single word Uriel removed one of his bracers off of his arm.

"You must feed Yugi Moto. You will find that you will hunger for blood more than ever before. Those who know of your situation will be there to help you. Beware Yugi of the one whom you have yet to meet. Once you find your last ally, Caretaker shall fill you in on everything." Uriel stated. Yugi took the angel's blood without question as the large wings sank back into Yugi's body. After he had feed Yugi proceeded to thank everyone for their help.

"Are you certain about this Yugi?" Pegasus asked as the teen simply nodded his head yes.

NEXT CHAPTER.....

an old friend

all right I hope that this chapter pleases all of my fans. This new part of Yugi's transformation will definitely help him in completing the prophecy. So to simply state a part of Yugi did die but he still lives. Please as always leave me your comments and reviews. Thanks!


	20. an old friend

20 – an old friend

After Yugi was one hundred percent better, Uriel left the same way that he appeared in. Shortly after that Professor Xavier, Storm, and Wolverine left. Caretaker handed back Yugi his puzzle as well as a fingerless glove for his left hand. Both the medallion of power as well as the mystic symbol were now branded on his hand.

"I hope that you plan to tell your grandfather now before it is too late Yugi-boy. Even without the wings, it is far to noticeable that you aren't human any more." Pegasus stated bluntly.

"Do you know which room he is in Pegasus?" Yugi asked. Pegasus nodded his head as Yugi grabbed his things leaving the hospital room.

*Yugi with the medallion of power branded on your hand, you will no longer have to rely on the mystic motorcycle for our transformations. I will help you control your blood hunger as much as I possibly can. But you are certain that you want to do this?* asked Atem mentally.

*I am certain Atem. It is the only thing that I have been certain about.* Yugi replied as they entered Yugi's grandfather's room. Solomon Moto packing up his belongings. Pegasus closed the door standing with his back against the door.

"Yugi is there something wrong? Who is this with you?" Solomon asked looking at Pegasus with a questioning eye.

"He is a friend. Grandpa there is something important that I need to tell you. You might want to sit down for this as it may come as a shock." Yugi replied. Solomon did as the teen told him as Yugi took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. Solomon looked at his grandson wondering what was so important that had his friend guarding the door. "Grandpa do you remember the day that I showed up at the hospital covered in blood when you discovered that Tea had been brought in critically injured?" Yugi asked as Solomon nodded his head yes. "Well that night my life had forever changed. Things have changed so much for me since that day that now, I am no longer human. With inside of me lives a powerful spirit of vengeance named Atem." Yugi stated before he transformed into Atem. The look of shock stretched across Solomon Moto's face as Atem transformed back into Yugi. "This person whom is with me has been helping me through this as he knows the most about who and what Atem is." stated Yugi as Pegasus nodded his head. Solomon sat there unmoved silent at what the teen had just told him. Yugi waited for his grandfather to say or do something. Finally Solomon Moto got up walking over towards Yugi slapping the teen hard across the face. Tears were in the old man's eyes. Yugi rubbed his red cheek a bit surprised by his grandfather's reaction.

"How long Yugi have you been hiding this from me? When were you planning to tell me? I want to know everything...no more lies." Solomon yelled as tears streaked down his face.

"Grandpa, I am still the same person that you took care of all this time regardless about what has changed. I have only been hiding the truth from you since that day. The reason to why I didn't tell you before is because..." Yugi stated trying to hold back his own tears.

"He wasn't allowed to. We had to get permission from the elders in order to tell you. Normally only those who ally themselves with Atem are permitted to know the truth, When Yugi felt that he could no longer keep the truth from you, he asked to speak to the elders. Be grateful that they allowed him to tell you." stated Pegasus bluntly.

*Caretaker watch your tongue. I will not allow you to speak to him in such a way. It is my own dam fault for waiting so long.* Atem hissed mentally. This shut up Pegasus quickly which almost caused Yugi to laugh.

On the way back from Canada Yugi proceeded to fill his grandfather in on things. Yugi felt better that his grandfather now knew everything as he no longer had to hide anything from him. Now Yugi and Atem could focus on the task on finding the last mystic item and ally. Once home the mystic cycle took on its regular form.

"It might take me a while to get used to all of this Yugi. I mean mystic items, super powered beings and spirits, ancient beings, and you being half vampire. I don't know how much my heart can take." Solomon stated with a slight chuckle.

"I promise to go easy on you grandpa. Perhaps the only thing that hasn't changed is my feelings for you." Yugi stated as he checked the mail. He was surprised to see that he had received a letter. Yug hardly ever got any mail. "Here's your mail grandpa." Yugi stated opening his letter. The stationary was very professional as it was from a company as the main logo was of the capital letters K and C in the form of a dragon. Yugi recognized the logo instantly.

"Yugi whose the letter from?" Solomon asked.

"Seto Kaiba." Yugi replied as he read the letter. Yugi had met Seto when they were kids at an dig funded by Seto's father. Since Yugi and Seto were the same age they befriended each other and have been friends ever since. By the end of high school Seto moved to Las Vegas Nevada in order to take over his father's company and to take care of his two younger brothers Mokuba and Noah. Yugi hasn't heard from Seto since then even when he had learned that Seto's brothers were killed.

'Dearest Yugi, I know that I haven't written in a long time as no doubt you have heard about Noah and Mokuba being killed. I have heard about Tea. My deepest sympanties go out to you. To the reason why I am writing, well...I could use some friendly advise and a friend to talk to. I feel like the walls are closing in all around me as I can't seem to trust anyone within my own company. I always remembered how good you were with advise as I could also use your help. If you are free, could you please come to Nevada. I will be willing to pay your way, just give me a call. Thanks. Your friend always, Seto Kaiba.' As Yugi read over the letter something in his gut told him that he had to find out what kind of trouble Seto was in.

"Grandpa, I am going out and I might not be back for a few days." Yugi stated not even bothering to unpack.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked his grandfather. Yugi handed him the letter that Seto wrote him.

"I have to find out what kind of trouble Seto is in. In more than one way I might be able to help. I owe it to him as a friend." stated Yugi honestly.

"Yugi just promise me that you will be careful and don't do anything reckless. And that goes the same for the other person within you."

*Me reckless? Yugi am I really that bad?* asked Atem mentally.

*Sometimes you are.* Yugi replied mentally. Atem laughed mentally in the back of Yugi's mind as Yugi hugged his grandfather before leaving. *At least now I don't have to have my grandfather worrying about me.* Yugi stated mentally as he started up the mystic motorcycle.

It took Yugi three days straight tto drive to Nevada. He was surprised that he needed very little sleep and to eat. Was it because of what he was now? When he hit the Las Vegas strip, he could feel the cries of the innocent but neither the medallion of power on the bike nor in the palm of his hand reacted to indicate that new innocent blood had been spilled.

*Your learning to better understand when I am needed. So tell me a bit about your friend.* Atem stated.

*Seto and I met each other at an archeologial did that was being funded by his father. Since Seto and I were the same age, my grandfather wanted me to keep Seto out of the way. I hardly ever played with kids close to my own age. Seto and I got along really well so we became friends. We went to the same school up to high school when he left to take over his father's company. Seto and I used to keep in touch until his younger brothers Noah and Mokuba were killed.* Yugi told him mentally just as they pulled into the Kaiba Corp main building parking lot. Yugi parked his bike and then headed inside.

Yugi walked up to the receptionist area as she was busy taking calls. She held up a single finger as she answered a phone call.

"Kaiba Corp, please hold." she stated switching the call to hold and then hanging up on the caller. "Can I help you?" she asked Yugi.

"Yes, I am here to see Seto Kaiba." he answered. The receptionist answered another phone call placing the call on hold and then hanging up on them.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked. Yugi didn't get a chance to answer as she once again took a call, placing it on hold, and then hanging up. She then turned her attention back towards Yugi.

"No I do not but, I do have a letter..." The receptionist wasn't paying attention as she answered a call doing the same routine again as she took Yugi's letter and ripped it up to shreds.

"Seto Kaiba is extremely busy and doesn't have time to see guests whom don't have an appointement." she stated rather rudely.

*No I can see why Seto wanted me to see me and why he was so concerned about his company.* Yugi thought to himself mentally as security guards came up to him. The receptionist told the security that Yugi was being rude and that he was demanding to see Seto Kaiba without an appointment. Yugi wasn't one to snapp or to yell at someone but he was so tempted. As security surrounded Yugi, a loud voice told them to stand down. The security guards turned to see Seto Kaiba approaching them. The security guards obeyed Seto's commands as the receptionist rolled her eyes.

"This is a special guest. I have been expecting him to show up. By the way Miss Karington, you are fired." stated Seto. Seto was a rather tall slender teen with short dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and fair Caucasian skin.

"What for?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well why Miss Karington. Taking phone calls and hanging up on them, being rude to guests, and those are only a few of the things that I have witnessed." Seto stated as he pointed to the camera. "Security will escort you out." Seto stated as he signaled for Yugi to follow him. As Seto turned around Yugi could see the mystic symbol that was on his back right in the middle of his shoulder blade area, which indicated that Seto was one of Atem's allies. The look of shock stretched across Yugi's face as Seto lead him towards his office. Atem knew that Yugi was concerned over how his friend was tied into all of this.

Once they reached Seto's office he turned smiling at his friend.

"Yugi what in the world are you doing here?" Seto asked as he hugged his friend. Yugi returned the jesture.

"You wrote to me asking me for my help." Yugi replied. "I can see why after what happened with that receptionist." Seto offered Yugi a seat as he sat down behind his desk.

"That's only the tip of the ice burg. I can use someone I trust right about now. The only person that I have that I trust completely is Roland." Roland was Seto's guardian and aid as he took care of Seto when he was younger. Yugi wasn't surprised when Seto said Roland's name as his only trusted confidant. "So how long are you planning to stay Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Not really sure yet. I hadn't even had a chance to register into a hotel yet." replied Yugi.

"Don't bother with a hotel. I got plenty of room at my place." Seto stated. Yugi knew that no matter what he had said Seto would demand it. They did have a lot of catching up to do.

"Thanks Seto. How have you been since the last time that we talked?" Yugi asked as the two talked for a while catching up on what happened since they last saw each other.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Seto's promise


	21. Seto's promise

Authors Notes: sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have completed up to chapter 24 as I will get them up as quickly as possible. Thanks for your patcience as I always appreciate your comments and reviews.

21 – Seto's promise

After they had caught up with old times, Seto promised to tell Yugi that he wanted to stop by the ccementary to visit his brother's graves before heading home.

"I have no problem with that Seto. I will follow you on my motorcycle." replied Yugi.

"You have a bike? When did that happen?" asked Seto in shock.

"A long time ago. And don't even think about trying to buy it off of me because it isn't for sale." Yugi replied knowing that Atem needed that cycle.

"Yugi you are mean!" Seto stated as Yugi laughed.

As the two friends traveled, Yugi couldn't figure out how exactly Seto tied into everything. Seto was just an ordianry human being with no supernatural powers like the other allies that he and Atem have meet. Was it even possible that Seto was some kind of human avenger who happened to have a mystic item?

*This is driving you crazy ain't it Yugi?* asked Atem.

*I have known Seto all of my life Atem. He doesnt seem like the kind who would go around fighting crime.* replied Yugi.

*No offense Yugi but, neither do you. Has it occurred to you that he may be like Caretaker, ssomeone who knows the most about you?* Atem asked.

*The idea somewhat came up along with the possibility that Seto had promised something to his brothers. But I don't know what kind of promise.* stated Yugi.

*Sooner or later we will figure out what is going on so don't worry about it.* replied Atem.

The two arrived at the graveyard as Seto walked over to the graves of both Mokuba and Noah. As Yugi walked over he could see the ghostly images of both Mokuba and Noah. Yugi could visibly see the two small boys whom looked no older than ten years old crying. Mokuba was Seto's biological brother so the two looked alive except Mokuba had long wild, spiked jet black hair. Noah was their half brother as he had the same color eyes that both Mokuba and Seto possessed except he had short aqua green hair. Atem appeared by Yugi's side with concern stretched across his face.

*There deaths was no random accident, it was planned. It seems that you were right about the promise. That is why they are crying. They are afraid that he will get himself killed. I have never sensed such an overwhelming smell of innocent blood since we had last done battle with Blackout.* stated Atem as Yugi watched as Seto placed some flowers on his brother's graves.

"Seto this may soundd strange but how did your brother's exactly die and what promise did you make to them?" Yugi asked Seto personally. Seto looked up at the tri-color teen a little bit surprised.

"They were gunned down. I luckily survived but they didn't..." Before Seto could say anymore gun shots rang out through the cementary. Seto and Yugi dove for cover as Seto pulled out a gun from his coat shooting back.

"Seto since when do you carry a gun?" asked Yugi.

"Since after Mokuba's and Noah's death. Lately people have been attacking me. I am beginning to believe that their deaths were no simple accident. Yugi can I ask you something, have you ever heard of the person they call the Punisher?" Seto asked moving to a better advantage point. Seto managed to hit one of the people that were shooting at him. Yugi just nodded his head yes to answer Seto's question. "Well the thing is that I am the Punisher. I made a promise to both Mokuba and Noah that I would get rid of all the evil elements and crimes that have been happening in Las Vegas." stated Seto as he shot anotehr guy dead. "Yugi, I suggest that you stay down. These guys are after me so I will draw their fire." replied Seto. Yugi couldn't allow Seto to risk his life.

"Sorry I can't do that Seto. You aren't the only one with a secret." stated Yugi as he proceeded to transform into Atem. Atem rose to his feet taking all of the shots into his body as hellfire pooled in the palms of his hands before he unleashed the blasts at the armed gunmen.

"How dare you disturb the rest of those whom lay here?" Atem snarled at them. A million questions raced through Seto's mind but he figured that he would ask questions later.

Both Atem and Seto dealt with the armed gunmen. Any that remained alive felt the fiery pain of Atem's penance stare. Finally it seemed over. Seto placed the gun's barrel close to Atem's face.

"Who are you and what have you done to Yugi?" snapped Seto. Atem could sense that Seto meant buisness.

"Take it easy Punisher, Yugi exists within me. I have many names but you may call me Atem." Atem replied. Setowas surprised as this person who was standing in front of him did look a bit like Yugi. Atem slowly transformed back into Yugi to ease Seto's mind. Seto retracted his gun once Yugi was back in control over his own body.

"How...?" Seto began to ask in confusion.

"It is a long story my friend." Yugi replied with a weak smile on his face.

When they got to Seto's place Yugi explained everything. Including the part of Seto being tied into the prophecy, a part of the group that Atem was gathering together, and that Seto may also have a mystic item as Yugi showed him his mystic puzzle.

"I actually have something similar in nature." Seto stated as he walked over to the desk taking out a golden Egyptian scale.

*Yugi its the final item, the mystic scale. It had definitely found someone who can use it to its fullest potential.* Atem stated.

"Atem says that its the mystic scale. He says that you can use it to its fullest potential." Yugi told him. Seto never said anything more as he put away the scale. Seto just hoped that Yugi could actually help him out.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the opposing soul


	22. the opposing soul

Authors Notes: a special thanks to dr-fan/mai-lover for his idea of bringing Mai Valentine back as HeartAttack. When I was trying to come up with a villan for Seto and Atem to face against, I drew blanks so decided to go with dr-fan/mai-lover's suggestion. Thanks again!

22 – the opposing soul

The next day Yugi and Seto have worked together to clear any and all opposition that Seto had within his own company. It was by noon as Seto asked if it was all right for Roland to know Yugi's secret.

*Well Atem?* asked Yugi mentally.

*I see no problem with it Yugi considering how close you are with Punisher?* replied Atem.

*Thanks Atem.* replied Yugi. "Atem sees no problem in letting Roland know." Yugi told Seto as he was reading over some of paper work. "Hey Seto it seems that your company was in some kind of arrangement with Valentine Enterprises."

"Yeah, Mai's company was looking to buy mine. I had to fire my share holders when I learned about this. I didn't quite like my company being sold off just because of my brother's deaths, they felt that I was far too young to run a company. I guess that I proved them wrong." stated Seto. A cold chill ran up Yugi's spine as he felt like something was wrong. The medallion of power that was branded in thhe palm of his hand burned red hot. Suddenly an explosion ripped through the Kaiba Corp building. "What in the world?" Seto asked as he noticed that something was wrong with Yugi. "Yugi are you all right?" Seto asked in concern as another explosion ripped through the building. The blast seemed to rise up right from underneath Seto. Both Yugi and Atem reacted quickly as Yugi transformed into Atem, tackeling Seto as Aem's body protected him from the blast.

"Careful Punisher, it is coming." hissed Atem. Seto didn't ask what as he could clearly see Atem struggeling with himself. *Yugi please wait in the void. You are no match to face against what is coming.* Atem told him mentally. The teen didn't reply as he could sense it and did as Atem told him. Seto armed himself not sure of what was coming but he knew that he could trust Atem's judgement. Suddenly a being shot up that looked much like Atem except that this was a female whom wore a heart shaped gothic mask over her face. Her hair was white fire as she wore a skin tight red leather body suit. She pointed a long slender finger at both Atem and Seto.

"You two shall feel my wrath!" she snarled as she created a blast in the palm of her hands. She threw the blast at the two heroes as Atem threw Seto down to the ground as he took the bront of the blast. Atem had to get Seto out of there as neither one of them was a match for this tormented soul. (AN: a tourmented soul was the exact opposite of what Atem was.) There was only one way he could do battle against a tourmented soul but he knew that in Yugi's current condition, that his huam host body couldn't handle it. It was taking most of Atem's will and power to keep from feeling the effects that this being would cause him and his human host. Seto let out a few shots at the creaturee as he managed to break her off her mask. As Seto saw her face he recognized her instantly. It was Mai Valentine.

"Mai Valentine?" Seto questioned.

"Mai Valentine is no more. I am now HeartAttack!" she snapped back. Atem allowed his hellfire to blast out from his body to keep HeartAttack back as he could no longer handle the effects that this tourmented soul was causing him as he was forced to change back into Yugi Moto.

"Yugi!" Seto shouted out as he caught the teen before he collapsed. Suddenly behind Yugi and Seto appeared a magical doorway.

"Hurry this way!" stated Pegasus showing Seto the mystic symbol that was on his hand. Seto didn't ask any questions as he helped Yugi through the doorway. Both teens vanished before HeartAttack could recover from what Atem did.

Both teens were instantly teleported to the graveyard in which Caretaker lived.

"Dam it all this doesn't look good!" Pegasus stated before he slit his wrist feeding Yugi some of his blood. "Come on Yugi-boy open those pretty red eyes." stated Pegasus. Yugi drank Pegasus's blood slowly opening up his red eyes. He looked around as he feed realizing where he was. Yugi drank as much as he could from Pegasus before his tongue swept over the wound to heal it. Yugi slowly sat up as his eyes still glowed blood red. "Think you can spare a couple pints of blood...?" Pegasus began to ask as Seto took out his own knife slicing open his wrist feeding Yugi his own blood. Pegasus just shook his head. "Atem, I know that you can hear me in there. What happened back there?" Atem appeared in spirit form knowing that Pegasus could clearly see and hear Atem thanks to his mystic eye.

*A tourmented soul. Punisher seemed to recognize her.* Atem replied mentally. Pegasus turrned to Seto just as Yugi sealed up his wound.  
"And you are?" Pegasus asked.

"Seto Kaiba, Punisher."

"Atem says that you recognized that tourmented soul that attacked you both." Pegasus stated.

"Yeah it was Mai Valentine. I heard thatt she was found dead with her throat ripped out while she was still in her office." replied Seto.

*That could be the reason why she felt familiar to me. Blackout had killed her. But who in the world would summon a tourmented soul?* Atem asked as it seemed that he had something in mind.

"Atemu what are youu planning?" Pegasus asked as he knew Atem full well.

*Caretaker I will need all seven mystic items in order to summon him.* replied Atem.

"Atemu are you crazy? You know full well how destructive his power is." stated Pegasus.

*But both you and I know that he is the only being whom is capable of saving that tourmented soul. Yugi is not ready to handle his power just yet. And besides I think that it is time that we learned the truth.* Atem stated. Pegasus let out a long sigh as he knew that the spirit of vengeance spoke the truth.

"All right then you know what you have to do." stated Pegasus.

*Yugi if you please.* Yugi didn't ask as he allowed Atem to do what he needed to do. Yugi transformed into Atem as he rose to his feet walking over to Pegasus as he placed one hand over the mystic eye. Atem said a few words in Egyptian as the eye began to glow. "There that should do it. Hurry Caretaker." Atem stated before he transformed back into Yugi. Pegasus simply nodded his head as he opened a doorway.

"What was that about" asked Seto as Yugi shrugged his shoulders not sure of what was going on. But it seemed that Atem had some sort of idea or plan in mind.

A few hours later, Pegasus had come back with all the remaining six allies. Pegasus's eye finally stopped glowing as now the seven were finally gathered together.

*Thank you Yugi. Its best if you waited in the void. I plan to save that woman. Even though she is the exact opposite of what I am. I can't allow anyone to use her soul in this way. You have already experienced what happens when we summon a god. I plan to summon the third god Obelisk the Tourmentor. He is the only capable of saving her.* stated Atem.

*That's why you needed the other items. You don't want to run the risk of the same thing happening.* Atem said nothing as Yugi gave the spirit of vengeance control.

"I assume that Caretaker has told you what was happening. I am going to have only one chance to save that tourmented soul. Which is why I need all of the mystic items. Punisher I need for you to act as bait." stated Atem. Once the plan was set the seven set out to stop HeartAttack.

NEXT CHAPTER...

the truth of the past


	23. the truth of the past

Author Notes: a special thanks to Leo112 for allowing me to use his quote from chapter 16. Also features quotes used from Ghost Rider volume 2 issue 43. These quotes will be marked with this ° symbol at the beginning and at the end. As always please leave your comments and reviews. Thanks! I do not own Yugioh and/or Ghost Rider but the story is all my own!

23 – the truth of the past

Seto stood out apparently alone as HeartAttack approached.

"Finally now I can destroy you." she stated laughing out loud.

"Sorry Mai but it ain't happening, NOW!" shouted out Seto as he lept out of the way. Magic ribbons shot up tangeling around HeartAttack.

"Hurry Atem!" shouted out Merik.

"I call upon the ancient gods of the past to come forth and obey my commands. I, Atemu have gathered the seven mystic items together to unlock the ancient seal to summon thee forth. I call upon the god, Obelisk the Tourmentor to come forth and aid my hand. Help me save this tourmented soul." Atem shouted out as all seven items began to glow. Atem's form began to shape shift into that of his true form. The eye of Horus glowed in the middle of Atem's head along with the jewel. A large blue being began to materalize behind Atem as the being seemed to tower over him. The face mask that HeartAttack wore fell off of her face as she looked whiter than usual. "Obelisk use your hands of fate!" Atem shouted out. The ancient god obeyed Atem's commands as his fists glowed as the god pulled back ready to punch the woman that stood in front of him. For a brief instant a smile appeared on Mai's face as she mouthed the words 'thank you' before she was destroyed.

After what was said and done Obelisk vanished as all seven items stopped glowing as Atem transformed back into Yugi's new form. Yugi collapsed onto his hands and knees panting. His eyes were blazing red as his fangs had fully lengthened. Caretaker and Seto came over to help Yugi backk up to his feet.

"Lets get him back to the graveyard. Once he feeds and regains his energy, I will explain everything." stated Pegasus. Nobody questioned him as they all gathered around Merik as he teleported them all back to the graveyard. It took Yugi a couple of hours to recover. Once he was fully recovered Pegasus told Yugi that he had to use the mystic puzzle to create a physical body for Atem because he needed to see this as well. Yugi did as Pegasus asked as he used the puzzle creating a body for Atem. The group then followed Pegasus out of his home into a nearby mausoleum. Pegasus opened the passage way as they all stepped through. "All right since we are all here maybe I should begin at the very beginning...°it all begins with the medallion of power. The medallion has been around, as far as I can tell. Wars have been fought over it. Blood and death surround it. The power contained within it is too much for one individual to wield and remain the same. That was learned the hard way. Many have tried to stop him. But Zarathos...he sought the medallion to futher his cause. The orginal spirits of vengeance helped to stop him. These beings of power sought to protect humanity against the dark times that Zarathos would have brought upon this dimension. They alone had power enough to go head to head with Zarathos. And in doing so...they sacrificed themselves. The essence of the spirits of vengeance and Zarathos were melded within the medallion of power. There was only one solution...the medallion and the powers within were placed within the descendants of one family.° That family was yours Atemu. This explains your unusual abilities and powers that you had growing up and part of the reason to why you were born as a vampire." stated Pegasus.

"What I don't get is our ties into all of this." stated Bakura.

"Each one of you have come into possession of a mystic item, an item once used by Atemu as it contains a small portion of his magic within these items. This is the same magic that Atemu himself had locked away many centuries ago. Because each of you have some kind of ancient connection to the original spirits of vengeance which explains also how you all of you have come to own these items that once belonged to Atemu. Each of these items possesses a special gift and power that you have all been able to tap into unconsciously. But only Atemu knows how to use the full power contained within these items and the full power of the item itself."

"According to the prophecy: on a stage of death, light and dark shall breathe as one. A dark magician will hellp unfold the seal to the darkness of old. If evil stands in the way, you must find away to defeat it in order for the light and dark to merge as one. That way the two powers combined can defeat the ultimate darkness that has yet to show its self. Friends and allies shall unite under a powerful spirit all bearing a scared mark to help destroy the ulitmate evil that threatens the world." stated Merik.

"Yes that is true. It has been my families sworn duty to guard Atem's secret until he was reborn and returned back to this world. This duty has been handed down from the person whom Atemu trusted with his secret. He was the one whom scattered the mystic items all except for the mystic eye." Atem and Yugi began to remember back to when they were alive in Egypt as they could remember when they had first became pharaoh. They hadn't feed since they had first arrived. The court's mage noticed that something was wrong as he allowed Atemu to feed off of him. That mage's name was Mahad, he became the first Caretaker watching out and caring for Atemu while he was pharaoh. Suddenly all of the life disappeared from both Atem's and Yugi's eyes as they spoke in unison in a ghostly voice.

°"The prophecy shall complete as the power builds. Even though the journey is long, don't give up. It will only end by the will of the strong. The items and friends shall come closer together in order for the darkness to beat. You will need everyone's help in order to suceed. Friendship is a power that all will have, making the will stronger then any power one has. Use the changes that you have been going through for your advantage in the end. Once mind, body, and spirit are joined together, nothing will seem impossible with the help of a few friends as the Midnight Sons shall rise again."° Suddenly whatever it was vanished as both Yugi and Atem had no idea to what they had just said and what it meant.

"It seems that Uriel isn't done giving us riddles. It sounds like another part of the prophecy. One that none of us had heard before." stated Pegasus.

"So if this Zarathos is the ultimate evil why hasn't he shown himself yet?" asked Duke.

"Who can sayy for sure Wolverine? All we can do is be ready for when he does appear. We maybe the only ones whom can help Atemu defeat him and complete the prophecy." stated Pegasus. Finally the group had a better understanding of what was going on!

NEXT CHAPTER...

time together


	24. time together

Author's Notes: to Leo112...(evil laugh) you will have to wait until the next chapter to see how they go about completing the prophecy. To Luna Motou (grins wickedly) you have not seen what I have planned for pour Yugi and Atem. Lets just say that it envolves a lot of pain. Thanks always for the comments as I enjoy them and as always please leave me your comments and reviews.

24 time together

After learning everything, the team went their seperate ways. Atem's body merged back with Yugi as the young teen headed home. Yugi thought over what he had learned about the prophecy that he had just heard Uriel tell them. It seemed that there was more to the prophecy then he realized. Yugi needed time to think over everything. With everything he had been through lately, he hadn't had any time to himself.

"Grandpa, I am called out into the house tossing his stuff in his room. The house was erriely quite as it seemed that his grandfather went out. Yugi decided that this was a good time to do his landry and pick up his room. After everything was done Yugi laid on his bed staring up at the celling. He was surpised that Atem had been really quite since learning everything. 鄭tem what do you think about everything that we had learned?Yugi asked. Atem still remained silent. Yugi just let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes.

Yugi must have fallen asleep as he had strange dreams of the past when he was Atemu and visions of the future. The two blurred together as Yugi tossed and turned violently in his bed. Yugi's grandfather shook the teen waking him up. Yugi's eyes snapped open as he bolted up right.

"Yugi snap out of Solomon Moto. Yugi gasped sharply as his crimson eyes refocused and his fangs retracted.

"Grandpa...?he asked unsure of what just happened.

"Thank goodness. It seemed that you were having a terrible dream. Do you want to talk about it? Yugi just shook his head no. Solomon didn't pester his grandson about it. It seemed to Solomon Moto that Yugi needed a much needed break from everything. Yugi had been through so much since Atem, the spirit of vengeance had become a part of him. 添ugi do you have any plans this week? Yugi looked at his grandfather in confusion wondering what the old man had in mind.

"Not that I am aware of. What are you planning grandpa?asked Yugi.

"Camping back up to the old cottage. We haven't been up there in years. It seems like you need a break from Mr. Moto. 釘esides I want to meet and get to know this Atem that is within you. Upon hearing this Atem stired within the back of Yugi's mind.

*Why would he want to get to know me?* Atem asked mentally.

*Maybe because you are a part of me. Besides I can use the break. I need time to think over everything.* replied Yugi mentally. Atem could sense it. With everything that Yugi has been though, his body has already begun the transition merging Yugi and Atem together. Atem could feel what the teen was going through. The merge was bound to happen soon when they faced Zarathos. But the process to even get this far as been a slow one for Atem.

*We should do it Yugi.* Atem told the teen which surprised the teen. Yugi sighed out loud before he told his grandfather that he was out ruled.

When they got up to the cabin Solomo Moto told his grandson to relax. Nobody would find them at this cabin as they were very far from the city and everyone else. Yugi had never shown his grandfather his new form yet as he was unsure if he should. He hasn't transformed into his true form since that last incident of Atem summoning Obelisk.

"Grandpa would it be all right if I transform into my true form?Yugi asked getting a questioning look from his grandfather.

"Your true form?asked Solomon.

"My form had changed as I took on some of the aspects of Atem's original body seeing how I am the reincarnation of his actual body. Atem's true form as a spirit of vengeance is much different than my Yugi. Solomon slowly nodded his head yes as Yugi took off his shirt allowing his dark bat-like wings to rip out of his back. Yugi hardly felt any pain unlike the first time when he went through the transformation. Every now and then when Yugi would transform in and out of his true form, he would only experience brief flashes of pain. Solomon Moto's eyes widened when he saw this form. If it was at all possible Yugi felt more comfortable in this new form than in his human form. Maybe it was because of his wings that made him feel this way. Yugi's wings flapped around a bit before they folded nicely behind his back. Yugi let out a sigh of relief feeling better. 典hanks stated putting on an open backless shirt for his wings.

*Yugi, you may use the mystic puzzle to give me a physical body. Since the items had all come together recently, the ancient magic that resides within these items have been unlocked. Now it won't drain you so much to use the puzzle.*

*Are you sure about this Atem?* asked Yugi.

*Yes. Your grandfather wants to spend time with you and get to know me. The only way we can do this is if you use the puzzle to give me a physical body.* replied Atem. Yugi reached into his pocket taking out the mystic puzzle.

"Hey, I see that you solved Solomon snapping Yugi back into reality. Yugi looked at the puzzle that was in his hands.

"Oh this yeah, I solved it a couple of days ago. Actually this is an ancient artifact that once belonged to Atem. I think that he can explain more about it that I stated. Before his grandfather could ask what he meant, the puzzle began to glow. Atem began to fully manifest right besides Yugi as he also held onto the puzzle. Once Atem's body had finally manifested, the puzzle stopped glowing as Atem transformed into his true form. Atem smiled at Solomon bowing his head slightly.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person Solomon Moto. I am Atem formally.

"It is nice to meet you as well Atem. Perhaps maybe you can fill in some of the gaps that my grandson hasn't told Solormon Moto as Atem simply nodded his head.

Atem explained things to Solomon Moto with the help of Yugi. Atem didn't leave anything out as he told him everything from the past up to the present. Atem explained who he truly was, how he died and became the spirit of vengeance. About how Yugi was the reincarnation of his body and that he and Yugi will become whole again but have two seperate souls. They even explained about the prophecy.

"So let me get this right. My grandson is the reincation of your body as the two of you are becoming one as you are destined to stop this ultimate evil from his Solomon.

"Pretty Atem.

"And you are all right with this Yugi?asked Solomon as Yugi nodded his head yes. 的 guess that I have to except what is going on as well. Just promise me that you will be careful Yugi. I don't need to loose you because of Solomon.

"Don't worry grandpa. You will not loose me so the teen.

NEXT CHAPTER...

old enemies


	25. old enemies

25 – old enemies

AT THAT SAME MOMENT...Deep within a cave Deathwatch and Snowblind were kneeling in front of a figure whom was shrouded in darkness.

"You two have failed me time and time again. Atem still lives as he has found the seven items that are needed to defeat me." snarled the voice. The voice was tunderous and deep that it sounded inhuman.

"Please forgive us Lord Zarathos, we under estimated his abilities." stated Deathwatch.

"Enough I don't wish to hear it. You are both to work together to drive Atem into the darkness. If he gives into his darkness, it will be far easier to swade him to our side." stated Zarathos.

"Howw do we do that my lord?" asked Snowblind. Dark laughter errupted as a dark spikey figure stepped forward. Its body was pitch black as it had no mouth or nose physical on its face as it stared at the two men through blood red eyes. Its long black tail snaked around its body threatening to lash at anybody who got near him.

"Please tell us Blackheart what plan you are cooking up in that wicked mind of yours?" asked Zarathos.

"Simple Lord Zarathos. We attack someone that Atem cares for. It is known that the spirit of vengeance resides within a human host. Attack either the host or somebody that the host cares for. It is bound to drive Atem angry and loose control." replied Blackheart. Both men looked at the demon surprised.

"Blackheart how is it that you know that Atem resides within a human host?" asked Deathwatch.

"Have you forgotten whom my father is? Mephisto knows things that your human minds can not comprehend." replied Blackheart.

"Then it is decided. Blackheart you will help both Deathwatch and Snowblind. I do not want you back if you fail me." snarled Zarathos.

"Of course Lord Zarathos." replied the three as they left the cave.

MEANWHILE...Atem, Yugi Moto, and Solomon Moto were enjoying there peace and quite. It gave both the spirit of vengeance and the human host time to contiplate the meaning of the prophecy and how to go about completing it.

"Lets break it down into pieces." stated Atem.

"The first line states that on a stage of death, light and dark shall breathe as one." stated Yugi.

"That has come true twice all ready. The first time when we faced Centurious in my temple and the second time after summoning Sliffer the sky dragon where I nearly lost you." replied Atem.

"According to Merik the second line had also come to past as well. He told me that he saw a dark magician back in your temple." stated Yugi.

"All right the following verse states that if evil stands in the way, you must find a way to defeat it in order for the light and dark to merge as one. This interns also goes for the next verse." stated Atem.

"Friends and allies shall unite under a powerful spirit all bearing a scared mark to help destroy the ultimate evil that threatens the world. Part of this had been completed as we had gathered all seven together. So the second part to that will come true when we face Zarathos." stated Yugi.

"Now comes the second half that Uriel told us about. Some of it doesn't make sense to me. Like the part of the prophecy shall complete as the power builds." stated Atem.

"Possibly it may have something to do with your fight against the ultimate evil." replied Solomon scaring Yugi as he growled at his grandfather. "Sorry was this a private conversation?" asked Solomon,

"Not at all Mr. Moto. I welcome all views on this prophecy." Atem replied. "The next line says that even though the journey is long, don't give up. It has been a long journey to even get this far. Not once as either Yugi or I given up. Which throws off the next line."

"Items and friends shall come closer together in order for the darkness to beat. This combines with the next line that says we will need everyone's help in order to succeed. This part possibly will happen during the battle with Zarathos." stated Yugi.

"This throws out the following sentence. The next line says to use the changes that we have been through for our advantage in the end." replied Atem.

"It sounds like because things keep changing for you both and your body is still changing that you have to use these changes to help you." replied Solomon.

"Once mind, body, and spirit are joined together, nothing will seem impossible with the help of a few friends as the Midnight Sons shall rise again. Could the Midnight Sons be the name of the group that you are gathering together Atem?" asked Yugi.

"Could be but what about the part of mind, body, and spirit joining together? It doesn't make sense because it is next to impossible for seven people to join their minds and bodies together into one. Maybe their spirits but not their minds and bodies." replied Atem.

"Possibly in the end that part of the prophecy will make sense." replied Solomon.

AT THAT PERSISE MOMENT...The three men neared the cabin, Atem could sense that something was wrong as without saying anything Atem disappeared giving Yugi the signal to transform back to his human form. Yugi did this quickly before the three men came up to the cabin. The minute that Yugi saw both Snowblind and Deathwatch, he knew that it meant the thet trouble.

"Grandpa, RUN!" Yugi shouted out as he couldn't allow anything to happen to his grandfather.

"Sorry human but we know whom and what you are! Snowblind do it now!" snarled Blackheart. The mutant Snowblind created hundreds of medium sized ice spears directing them in the direction of where Yugi and Solomon where running. The ice spears zipped through the air managing to leave fairly deep cuts in Yugi but it seemed that the spears weren't meant to kill Yugi as there true target was Yugi's grandfather. Yugi watched in horror as the ice spears ripped through his grandfather's body as the old man went down in a bloody mess.

*No not grandpa...anybody but him!* Yugi cried out as the three men laughed wickedly.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Atemu's darkness


	26. Atemu's darkness

26 – Atemu's darkness

Upon hearing the laughter of the three villians and seeing Solomon Moto fall in a bloody mess, rage and anger burned within Atem as he forced the change expelling Yugi from his own body. Dark flames errupted around and from Yugi's body as Atem's true form began to materalize. But he didn't look like he usually would as the flames that surrounded his head appeared much darker almostt black. His once white angelic wings turned black. Atem's appearance almost looked demonic as it seemed that his transformation wasn't over with. A long reptilian like tail ripped out of Atem's back with a long razor scythe at the end. Two dark brown demonic horns began to emerge from out of his skull as a third red demonic eye began to emerge when the jem on his forehead vanished. Atem was no longer. Atemu's darker half had emerged through. Yugi whom was forced from out of his own body watched the horrific transformation that Atem went through. This felt similar to the time when they were at the temple fighting against Centerious. But this power felt much darker and almost evil. When Yugi tried to remerge with Atem's body his spirit was sent flying back engulfed in dark flames. Yugi felt such pain that he had never felt before. The pain from his transformation into part of Atem's form didn't compare to this. The dark spirit of Atemu hissed and snarled at the three whom stood before him.

"You will pay with your lives for what you have done!" the dark spirit growled at them before he flew at the three villians faster than the eye could see. Yugi could feel a familiar presence enter the area as he turned to see Merik and Pegasus. Pegasus must have sensed it as the doctor turned sorcerer began to help Yugi's grandfather.

"He is alive but just barely. Caretaker can you stop him?" asked Merik. As they both watched in horror as Atemu attacked the three villans in a manner that seemed unlike him. It was like his rage and anger mixed in with his blood thrawl all at once. They watched as Atemu killed off Deathwatch by ripping him in half sending blood and guts flying everywhere. Even though these three possibly deserved to die but the manner in which they were killed in was not like the Atemu they knew. Yugi could feel dark magic flowing into his body as the demon Blackheart tried to turn Atemu to his side. Dark hellfire errupted from Atemu killing and utterally destroying Snowblind.

"No I am no match for Atemu's darkness. Possibly the only one whom can stop him is Yugi-boy." replied Pegasus. Yugi knew that he had to do something to stop the demon from swaying Atemu.

*Atemu stop...this isn't like you. You are a force for good. Grandpa is still alive. Please remember who and what you are!* Yugi cried out wrapping his arms around Atemu. Dark flames tried to consume him but Yugi would not let go no matter how much pain he was in. *Atemu fight it. You can't allow yourself to succumb to the darkness!* Yugi shouted out as a bright white light began to errupt from his body as Yugi's body began to transform into an angelic angel. It was the first time that Yugi had ever called Atem by his true name. Yugi seemed the exact opposite of the form that Atemu had taken. Light and dark blazed together as the mystic items that were present began to glow. *ATEMU!* shouted out Yugi as his body and light absorbed and merged into Atemu's body. The demonic form of Atemu could feel and sense Yugi's guiding light as he could also feel six others adding their powers into the mix. The demon Atemu howled screeching as he battled for control.

*No more demon. I will not again succumb to the darkness of my soul. Leave me NOW!* Atemu's good half snarled at his darker half. Change ravished Atemu's body driving the demon out of him and banishing the darkness that he has been battling against for centuries. The horns, tail, and eye disappeared as the flames that surrounded his head returned back to normal. The black angelic wings had turned back to being all white. Atemu had returned back to normal as another part of the he prophecy had just been completed. The items and friends had come close together to help Atemu beat his own darkness. Without seven of them helping him he might not have succeeded. Both Yugi's mind and body completely fused and joined together with Atemu's spirit as the two finally became one. Atemu turned towards Blackheart once his form had completely returned back to normal. "Tell your father Mephisto that he shall never have me. The darkness that had once existed in my body and soul is completely gone. Neither Mephisto nor Zarathos shall have my power or the medallion of power!" snapped Atem forcing Blackheart to leave before Atem could attaack him. Atemu then turned to see both Merik and Pegasus taking care of Yugi's grandfather. A wave of relief ran through his body and mind knowing that the old man was in good hands. Atemu transformed back into Yugi as the young teen lost complete consciousness falling unconscious. Now the hardest part of the prophecy still remained...defeating and stopping Zarathos.

NEXT CHAPTER...

Zarathos strikes


	27. Zarathos strikes

Author's Notes: Hey readers we are coming up to the end. I have planed up to 30 chapters in this story. I want to thank all of my readers whom replied and commented on the story. I also want to thank those whom helped me by allowing me to use their comments. I hope that you all enjoyed this story as it was my first crossover combining two genera's that most don't combine. I always wanted to do a Ghost Rider fan fiction but I had a hard time writing it so I decided to try to combine another series with it. My gamble with Yugioh worked out as it gave me a lot to work from and things I could do that I wouldn't usally do. So thanks everyone and I hope that you enjoy this series as much as I did having fun writing it!

27 – Zarathos strikes

When Yugi regained consciousness, he noticed that he was in Merik's mansion. Something felt different as if something had changed but he couldn't figure out what it was. Yugi's body and entire being was sore and in pain. Yugi let out a long low moan too stiff and sore to even move.

*Yugi I am sorry. I shouldn't have given into my darkness. It is just when I saw your grandfather and you getting hurt my rage and anger consume me. It seems that you and the others helped me by banishing the darkness that exists within me.* stated Atem in sorrow.

*So that's what feels different. It seems that we have completed some more of the prophecy. It seems that all we have left is to defeat Zarathos. Atemu, I hate to ask this but what is Zarathos after besides the medallion of power?* Yugi asked.

*That's the first time that you have actually called me by my true name Yugi. But it seems that Zarathos wants also my power and the seven mystic items. With my power to summon and fuse with the Gods of the shadow realm, Zarathos would be unstopable. Plus remember what Caretaker said about part of Zarathos's power being sealed within the medallion of power. Part of his power along with the original spirits of vengeance power became mine as a host for the medallion of power. During dark times when I faced against Centurious, I locked away a dark forbidden power within the seven mystic items. Part of that darkness was also a part of me that I have been fighting against for centuries.* replied Atem.

*Atemu do you think that we even stand a chance against Zarathos?* Yugi asked.

*To tell you the honest truth Yugi the battle could go either way. All we can do is give it our best.* Atem replied Atem honestly. Yugi could hear someone enter in the room. He turned his head to see Paradox come in the room.

"Ah your finally awake Master Yugi. I shall inform Master Merik and Master Pegasus. They were very concerned about what happened. If you are hungry, I have a cup of blood for you." the chinese man stated. Yugi could tell from the smell that the cup was filled with innocent blood.

*It's all right to take it Yugi. Innocent blood shall help us recover our power faster than those we usually feed upon.* Atem told the teen. Yugi slowly sat up taking the cup of blood from Paradox.

"Thank you." replied the teen before the chinese man turned leaving. Innocent blood filled Yugi's senses as it had a far stronger taste then what he was used too. A couple of mintues later Paradox returned with Merik and Pegasus. "Please tell me how is my grandfather doing?" Yugi asked the sorcerer directly.

"He is alive. I was able to heal some of his more serious injuries. He was the most worried about you." replied Merik.

"Yugi-boy I want to speak to Atemu directly. I want to give him a peace of my mind." stated Pegasus.

"Don't! He already feels bad because of what happened. We ended up completing another part of the prophecy." replied Yugi knowing that Atem did feel really bad about the whole thing. Pegasus looked at the teen surprised. He never heard the teen take such a tone with him before.

"All right then Yugi-boy. Once you regain some of Atemu's powers we will move you to the graveyard." stated Pegasus as Yugi nodded his head.

MEANWHILE...Zarathos snarled sharply when he felt both Deathwatch and Snowblind being killed. Once again Atemu had slipped through his fingers. This left Zarathos with only one option, to face the Midnight Sons directly. Even though he was out numbered, he would not back down without a fight.  
"I will have all that I desire Atemu!" he growled gathering up his power together getting ready for the final confrontration against the Midnight Sons. He was bound and determined to have the prophecy fail. But he needed time. His full power since he had been reborn through the mother of all demons Lillith, has been slowly recoperating and gathering together. Soon he would be able to strike against the Midnight Sons.

AT THAT PERSICE MOMENT...They moved Yugi to the graveyard. Yugi and Atem was healing faster then thought possible. It didn't take Yugi too long to get used to the feeling of his new body. Yugi could feel the difference right away as it seemed that he could usee some of Atem's incredible powers as if they were his own. Yugi felt more complete then ever before. Even in human form, Yugi was beginning to feel comfortable as his wings no longer bothered him. Some of Yugi's natureal abilites became much stonger and heightened. It took Yugi a while to learn how to control these abilities. It seemed to Yugi that he had finally gotten used to the transformations and changes that he had been through since Atem had become a part of him.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER...Yugi left the graveyard completely back to normal. Yugi was a bit grateful that his grandfather never saw Atem's darkness. Yugi felt like there was more that he should be doing to get ready for the battle against Zarathos. A disturbing thought came across Yugi's mind. Seto was the only one in the group who was completely human and had no supernatural powers like the others. The scales which he possessed only told him if a person was truly evil or good.

*Atemu why didn't we realize this sooner? I am not gonna loose my friend because of some propecy. Isn't there something we can do?* asked Yugi mentally.

*From here not really. We would have to go and see Punisher in order to do it.* replied Atem. Yugi quickly grabbed a few things together bolting out of the door. He managed to tell his grandfather that he was going out. Yugi then drove off heading to Las Vegas.

KAIBA CORP...Yugi entered the Kaiba Corp building a couple of hours later. Atem opened up the full capapbilities of the hellcycle as fast as possible. Atem could feel Zarathos's powers growing stronger. No doubt the others could feel it as well. When Yugi entered the building the new receptionist told the teen that he has been expected and to go right up. Yugi did that heading straight up to Seto's office. Yugi knocked on the door before the door opened to reveal Roland.

"Please come in Master Yugi. Master Seto has been expecting you." stated Roland. Yugi just nodded hiss head as he entered into Seto's office finding Seto at his desk with the mystic scale.

"Yugi, I had a feeling that you were coming. What is up?" Seto asked.

"Besides the fact that we came to the realization that you are the only one whom is completely human with no special power. Atemu told me that he could do something but we had to come here to do it." replied Yugi getting a questioning look from Seto. Seto knew that his friend was concerned about loosing him during what was going to happen. Even if Seto was human he could feel Zarathos's powers rising as the mystic scale was going crazy. Before Seto could say anything, Yugi transformed into Atem.

"Punisher you may feel a sharp surge of power." Atem stated. Seto nodded his head as Atem weilded his power to his hands and into Seto. A rush of hellfire flowed itno Seto Kaiba as it was over in an instant. "Now you have a power similar to my hellfire which you will be able to channel through any weapon you use. (much like Blaze's power when he channels hellfire through a shotgun)" Suddenly the two mystic items began to glow white as they could feel Zarathos surfacing. Finally the final battle of good verses evil had come.

NEXT CHAPTER...

good vs evil


	28. good vs evil

28 – good vs evil

Zarathos walked the earth after what seemed like a centruy. Zarathos was not alone as he was joined by Lillith the mother of all demons. The mother of demons offered to help Zarathos obtaining what was rightfully his. Zarathos looked like Atem except he was more demonic as he had a red skull face surrounded by blue hellfire flames.

"Now remember Lillith, Atemu is mine to deal with." snarled Zarathos.

"Of course Lord Zarathos. I will not fail you like the others." replied Lillith as a portal opened before them as the seven Midnight Sons stepped forward being lead by Atem whom was not in his true form.

"Zarathos this ends now!" snarled Atem.

"I agree Atemu. This will be the end of you and your Midnight Sons!" snapped back Zarathos as Lillith used her powers to open her own portal from her own bod giving birth to her demonic children.

"Destroy them!" she ordered her children.

"Leave Lillith to me. You guys handle her children." stated Merik. Hellfire and magic flowed into Atem's hands.

"Fine I will deal with Zarathos!" Atem growled as he reached up undoing his mystic chain. Both magic and hellfire flowed into the chain as the chain transformed into a long javlin. Atem wiped the chain around clearing a path through the demons to get to Zarathos. An evil gleam stretched across Zarathos's lips and in his eyes as the blue hellfire surrounded his demonic hands. It took Atem only a minute as red and blue hellfire clashed. Neither one of them was going to back down. The rest of the group dealt with Lillith's demonic children as Merick faced off against Lillith.

"My...my...my I get the pleasure of facing off against the famed sorcerer supreme. Do you really believe that your magic stands a chance against my own? How confidant are you that you will succeed Doctor Strange?" Lillith asked.

"We won't until I try." Merik replied pulling out the mystic rod. The two sorcerers faced against each other as Merik's magic proved stronger. All of the Midnight Sons seemed to be holding their own against Lillith's forces. Atem knew that he couldn't hold back anymore as too much was ridding of this battle. Power flowed through his body causing the seven mystic items to glow.

*Hear me ancient gods of the past, give me the strength and power to stop this evil threat that threatens the world. Allow me to restore peace to this world. By the ancient convant that I have made in the past, I unlock the full and true power contained within the seven mystic items that had once belonged to me. Allow me to complete the prophecy that has been foretold by the angel Uriel. I pray to the ancient gods to help me and my allies to defeat this evil.* Atem prayed mentally as the power coursed through his body transformign him into his true form. He could feel Yugi's light adding to his own power. Power dischared from Atem's body flowing outwards. Atem could feel the seven mystic items responding along with the six allies.

*Atemu now is the best change we have. Summon them!* Yugi stated mentally. Atem understood what the teen was saying as his light began to merge with Atem's darkness. Their body, mind, and spirit fused together increasing Atem's power. Atem's jewel began to glow as the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead. Atem could hear Zarathos cursing as it seemed that he knew what was coming.

"No...this can't be...that power should rightfully be mine. I will have it Atemu, no matter what!" Zarathos snarled at Atem as he charged at the spirit of vengeance.

NEXT CHAPTER...

prophecy completed

Author's Notes: All right readers...two more chapters are left. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I did having fun writing it. I thank everyone whom left me their comments and reviews as I enjoyed reading them. Thanks again for everything!


	29. the prophecy completed

29 – prophecy completed

The Midnight Sons saw Zarathos charging at Atem whom was in the middle of unleashing his full power. They could feel the power of their mystic items increasing their own power as they had to do something to give Atem the time to complete his ritual.

"Daredevil use the mystic key. It opens and controls the gates of time and can summon the time keeper!" shouted out Pegasus. Joey just nodded his head as he understood. Hee thrusted the key into the air as a Time Wizard appeared from the key. Instantly Joey knew what he had to do.

"Time Wizard freeze the passage of time around Zarathos!" Joey told the Time Wizard as the wizard zipped off doing as it was commanded. Time froze around Zarathos trapping him.

"Everyone use your mystic items. We can't allow evil to pass!" shouted out Pegasus.

"Magician of Black Chaos come forth and aid my magic to defeat this evil sorceress." cried out Merik as his rod glowed even brighter as a magician took form next to the sorcerer supreme adding his magic to Merik's own.

"No...forgive me Lord Zarathos!" shouted out Lillith before she was destroyed in the combined blast created by Merik and the Magician of Black Chaos. The others did the same summoning forth creatures from the shadow realm to increase their powers. Seto Kaiba summoned forth the Blue Eyes White Dragon as he knew that the creature was something that his two younger brothers often dreamed about. Tears flowed from Seto's eyes when he saw the creature as it combined its White Lightning attack with Seto's hellfire weapons. Pegasus used his mystic eye to summon forth the Thousand-Eye Fiend whose eyes could paralyze any caught in its gaze to stone. Duke Devlin called forth Gilford the Sword Master whose violent attacks matched Wolverine's own. Bakura summoned forth the Vampire Lord whose lust for blood matched Atem's and Bakura's own. With Lillith and her children destroyed the six clasped their hands over their mystic items praying, adding their strength and power to Atem.

"Gods of the shadows I call thee for thee forth. I, Atemu have gathered all seven mystic items together and have unlocked the power that I have sealed away centuries ago. I call upon Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obilisk the Tourmentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra to come forth to aid me by combining your powers along with my own in order to defeat the ultimate evil that threatens the world." Atem called out as the skies began to darken. The Time Wizard's spell was still holding as the three gods came forth. Then the the Time Wizards spell released as Zarathos found himself face to face against the three most powerful gods that existed in the Shadow Realm and Atemu. Zarathos could feel Atemu's power increasing ten fold. "Now god of the ancient past fuse your powers along with my own. Combine yourselves with me in order to destroy Zarathos. Allow him to feel the penance for all of the evil attrocities that he has committed. Let Zarathos feel the pain that he has inflicted upon others!" snapped Atemu as the three gods merged together fusing into Atemu. Light and dark burned together along with the three gods powers. "Now feel the hands of ultimate penance!" shouted out Atem as he unleashed the attack at Zarathos.

"No...it was meant to be mine...that power should have been mine! Dam you Atemu!" cried out Zarathos before he was destroyed int the blast. Finally it was over as the last parts of the prophecy had finally come true. Atemu collapsed onto his knees as the gods disappeared from his body. The weakened spirit of vengeance transformed back into Yugi before the teen lost complete consciousness.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER...

the final journey


	30. the final journey

Author's Notes: Hey guys this is the last and final chapter in my fanfiction story of "Dark Rider Atem". Thank you to everyone whom reviewed, read, and faved my story. I hope that you guys get a chance to check out some of my other work that I have done up. I hope to hear from you again as I will continue to work on some of my fanfiction works.

30 – the final journey

The Midnight Sons watched as Yugi collapsed after Atemu had used his powers to call upon the three gods of the shadow realm to destroy and defeated Zarathos. Finally it was all over. Pegasus walked over picking up the unconscious teen.

"The mystic items belong to you. If you ever truly have any children, pass the items onto them. That way if Atemu ever needs them again, he will be able to call upon the next generation for the power of the Midnight Sons." stated Pegasus. Merik used his magic to transport everyone home.

"I will stay with you Caretaker in order to help Yugi and Atemu." stated the sorcerer.

"Thank you Doctor Strange." replied Pegasus as Merik opened up a portal back to Caretaker's place.

ONE WEEK LATER...Yugi regained consciousness feeling sore and stiff. A smile stretched across Yugi's face as he had finally completed the prophecy. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he could see a dark magician who just nodded his head at Yugi. Tears began to streak down Yugi's face as he watched the dark magician vanish. Yugi couldn't understand why he was crying for.

*I can't believe that he became the dark magician. I guess even after death he was still keeping his promise of looking after me.* Atem stated in the back of Yugi's mind.

*Wait are you telling me that was Mahad? The first Caretaker?* asked Yugi.

*Yes it was Yugi. Now that the prophecy has been completed and we have become whole, I am not certain what to do anymore. But I can still feel the need to protect the innocent and to avenge the innocent blood that has been spilled.* stated Atem.

*That is your calling as the spirit of vengeance. Probably not here but somewhere out there somebody still needs you. I say that we leave Domino City and travel in order to help as many innocents as we can.* stated Yugi.

*Are you certain Yugi?* asked Atem knowing that the teen would be leaving his grandfather behind.

*I am certain that grandpa will understand.* replied the teen.

*If you are sure about this then I won't argue with you.* replied Atem.

It took Yugi several days more to recover. Before he left, he thanked Pegasus for everything. Yugi then went home to tell his grandfather his plans.

"If you and Atem are certain that you want to do this then I won't stop you. I am proud of you Yugi and what you are doing. Most would have shrugged from this duty and destiny. But you didn't, you embrased it." Solomon stated hugging the teen. Tears fell from Solomon's eyes knowing that he may never see Yugi again.

"Grandpa, I love you and I was happy during the time that I lived here with you. I won't ever forget you." Yugi stated as he went to pack his things for the road. After bidding his last farewell, Yugi set out. Yugi stopped to see several of his newfound friends and allies thanking them for everything.

They say that the spirit of vengeance never dies. If you happen to see a trail of Hellfire and feel something hot breathing down your neck. The chances are that you have just had or are about to have a close encounter with the spirit of vengeance. Whenever innocent blood has been spilled and the innocent needs to be protected you will find him. He is known by many names. The spirit of vengeance, the Dark Rider, Atem but his true name will forever go down as Atemu, the savior of the innocent!


End file.
